Artists of Deception
by Umbra93
Summary: (Starting in 4x06) Klaus is desperate to gain Caroline's affection. He meets Jesse Stewart, a girl he soon calls friend who shares the same taste in art, soon under his wing, He finds this gets a rise out of his dear Caroline. His plan works well as he's finally under her skin, but what happens when Jesse develops feelings for Klaus? *KLAROLINE* *FLUFF* *OC FRIENDSHIPS*
1. Hybrid vs Shovel

**HEY! To make this clear, this is version 2.0 of this story.**

**I've fixed some major flaws and here we are. The way the story works is that in each chapter, it will be focused on the perspective of said character just before the chapter starts. I really hope you like this newer version, I'm working harder to improve my work, and I hope my followers can see that. **

**Now that we understand each other.. Enjoy! *I do not own any of the characters of TVD besides my OC***

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

It was a long day at the Mystic Grill, her first day in the small town after moving far from home. Her long, straight braided black hair and green eyes contrasted with her red uniformed shirt. The grill was under new management, and waitresses had to wear the same colors. It was late in the night when her shift end. She had no way getting home to her small apartment other than by foot. She had a gut feeling it really wasn't safe, but what choice did she have? There was a small comfort within her knowing she remembered to bring along her pocket knife; one of the only things she took with her from home.

The sidewalk was damp. It must've been raining earlier. She listened intently on her footsteps as she strode down the strip. She kept hearing someone walking behind her, and it wasn't the echo of her own steps. Someone was following her.

* * *

Klaus was walking home after another failed attempt at rousing Caroline's affections. All he had were his hybrids. He knew about how Tyler managed to become unsired. He took note to take care of it later. As he walked along he sensed something. From a corner of his eye, something across the street from him darted quickly in a dark alley so fast it was a blur. Vampire. Wait, this was different. Klaus could smell it. It was another one of his hybrids. He would be damned if he had a 2nd unsired hybrid. Since Elena was a vampire, his kind was very rare unless by some miracle in a few centuries, another Petrova doppelganger appeared. He thought he rounded all of them telling them to stay home for the night. With a dark expression on his face, he decided to investigate.

* * *

She still couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. She remained in the darkness where it was safer. Attackers can't get you when they can't see what they're doing. Her theory failed as she was instantly startled by a man that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Her heart raced as she froze, staring at him. He looked to be in his late 30's, wearing ragged clothes.

"Well hi there." He grinned speaking casually, eyes darkened.

"What do you want?" The woman manages to speak in a shaky voice. She backs away from him as he slowly follows the same pace.

The man laughed. "Nothing real important, sorry I'm just so hungry. Forgive me."

_Hungry? Shit act fast or you're gonna die whatever that means!_ She whips her knife out in time before he uses his super vampiric speed to run at her. Before he manages to bit her, she jabbed the knife in his neck, causing him to make a blood curdling scream in the dead of night. The girl made a run for it, adrenaline pumping through her so much she felt like she could faint. She begged her feet to not fail her. Of course, she jinxed herself stumbling over a crack in the road. The vampire snarls, revealing the wolf side of his power. The hybrid threw the knife out of his neck and chased after her. When she fell, the hybrid in his state of rage, tripped over her.

Klaus approached, watching the rogue hybrid attacking the human girl. He was close enough to intervene, but instead watched to see what would happen. It was obvious she had been fighting him off for an extended period of time. An alleyway just next to her revealed a rusty shovel with a wooden handle. She made a leap for it and grabbed the shovel as her attacker pounced once again, this time his skull meeting the full impact of the girl's odd weapon of choice. He slightly staggered back, only momentarily confused by what he was hit with. That was when Klaus decided to FINALLY step in. He was there in an instant, moving her out of the way and straight for the creature's path.

He gripped the hybrid's throat, pinning him to the ground.

"I thought I ordered ALL hybrids back to the Mansion tonight. You are NOT to go lurking the corners attacking people I don't order you to kill!" Klaus barked with anger.

The hybrid had nothing to say, his vocal chords paralyzed with fear. "Leave here NOW, before I rip your heart out!" He snarled at him. He also decided to use compulsion in his words for good measure. The moment Klaus let go, he stood up and ran off out of sight. The girl stood there staring at her unexpected savior.

_Who is this guy?_ She thought to herself, praying he wasn't going to harm her himself. He slowly turned around to look at her, his eyes momentarily golden as he settled down his inner wolf. The moment he blinked was when his eyes returned to normal. Her heart was still pounding out of her chest. She leaned back against the brick building. Klaus held his hands up slowly approaching her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He told her quietly, "Tell me your name." For a moment she didn't answer. She was still in shock. When she opened her mouth, she couldn't conjure words. Klaus grew impatient. "What's your name, love?" He egged her on.

"Jesse." She quickly spoke, her body slowly starting to relax.

Klaus slowly smiled. "Miss Jesse." He repeated slowly. _This girl managed to hold off one of my hybrids. I think I want to keep this one around and see how it goes._

"Are you harmed?" He inquired. She shook her head. "Good. I'm Klaus.."

He stuck out one his hands for her to shake. She looked down at it hesitating before she took out her hand to shake it. His touch was surprisingly gentile. In truth he was working on being nice. He knew how to behave; it was just a matter of when he wanted to do it. "With the fact you were just now nearly killed by a rogue hybrid vampire, would you give me the privilege in letting me take you home?"

Jesse let go of his hand and tried getting as close to the wall as she could. _He's one of them…_

He grinned. "Smart girl. Most are wise to fear me."

"..Hybrid…Vampire?" She muttered.

"A whole new breed of monster, my dear. Part vampire and werewolf alike. Invincible beings of unforeseen power." His grin widened, feeling proud of what he was.

_What should I do?! He's asking permission to take me home! If I say no he might kill me for seeing this, if I say yes, he might kill me anyway. I'd live longer if I just do what he wants…_ She swallowed dryly, trying to calm herself down. She was shivering as her face was pale, unseen in the darkness of night.

"Now, about taking you home. May I?" Klaus put his hands behind his back, waiting for an answer. She slowly nodded, finally making that decision. Her first few steps toward him were wobbly as adrenaline was still in her blood stream. He had a feeling she was going to be in shock for a while. Without asking this time, he held to her arm stabilizing her. She didn't fight it. She didn't need his help after a while.

The walk home wasn't too far. It was just only about 4 blocks when they made it to, ironically, Wolfsdale Apartments. Jesse's body started to cooperate the longer they walked. By the time she made it up the first flight of stairs, the nausea had disappeared. Her apartment had windows, as the building was arranged similar to a motel. Klaus made a mental note of it's number, C-1.

She found her keys and opened the door. Upon walking in, she turned on the lights. Paintings, mostly hers, hung on the wall. The furniture was old and obviously bought from a thrift store. Moving boxes were still piled over everything. The rest was modern.

"Thanks for saving my life. Forgot to say that earlier." She said quietly, turning back to look at him. It was the first time Jesse was able to get a good look at him. She was shocked in seeing how.. Human he looked, a handsome one, at that. How can someone be so menacing with a face like that? The thought alone scared her how the most normal of people could be so dangerous.

He stood outside as he still wasn't welcomed in. "It was the least I could do since one of my hybrids decided to wonder off without my permission. I don't tolerate those who do not do as they are told." He explained seemingly calm, withholding the underlying reason he decided to spare her in the first place.

Looking past her, he noticed the paintings on the wall. "Did you make that painting yourself, Miss Jesse?" She turned around to figure out what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah. You like art?" She smiled weakly.

"I live for it, darling." Klaus responded. "Could I come in and take a closer look?" He looked back at her, seeing how nervous she still was. She was indeed still only human. The original vampire also couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were a lot like Caroline's, green and strong. The key difference however was the lack of brightness in them. It was evident she had it once before, but it had faded years ago. Sadness was all that was left.

"Oh.. Well, I would, but it's kind of late." She gripped to her door firmly. She had enough excitement for one night to allow an alleged vampire in her home.

"Are you sure? While I'm in here, I can properly insure no dangerous vampires would be able to get through your door. You never know what may happen once you fall asleep." Klaus said lowly and with double meaning. Jesse was smart enough to understand a demand when she heard one. After a long, awkward moment, she opens the door and takes a step back.

"Come on in..." She spoke sheepishly.

Klaus stepped inside Jesse's apartment still looking at the painting he spotted earlier. It was a 40 x 60 oil painting of a woman with red hair and a torn dress, standing in a burned forest with both an angel and dragon wing. She was sad, holding her dragon wing which was torn and battered.

"So is she a demon or angel?" Klaus asked calmly.

Jesse had started unbraiding her hair. "A little bit of both.. I made that in a time of my life when things got stressful between me and my parents." She admitted, keeping an eye on him. Klaus nodded his head, understanding her pain.

"Well that's something we have in common then." He sighed, recalling the time he killed his father at his own door. Jesse bit her lip, watching him observing her amateur paintings. "I've made quite a collection of my own over the years. Perhaps we could do a collaboration one day." He offered.

"Maybe, but how about a drink at the Grill, instead? Kind of a 'thanks for saving my life' drink." Jesse recoiled. Klaus liked that idea of having a drinking buddy, particularly a female one. Sometimes he felt trapped in a sausage fest other than when he was near Caroline. "I look forward to it." He grinned. The alpha hybrid took one more glance at the angelic demon painting. Jesse felt awkward in the silence.

"Well, I best be leaving." He said.

Music to her ears. The two lightly conversed their goodbyes as he left. He heard Jesse's door making multiple clanking locking noises the moment he left. With a chuckle, he was gone. Jesse leaned her hands against the door as if someone was going to knock it down any second.

"Was any of that real?!" She murmured to herself.


	2. Care For A Drink?

**Thank you for your patience in waiting for an update! I've been plotting and calculating to make this 2.0 version much much better. Sorry, these chapters are still a bit short.**

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

It had been only an hour after Klaus locked Elena away in his home. She had killed the vampire hunter, and just stabbed Jeremy in one of her hallucination attacks. Things weren't looking good. He thought about taking Jesse up on that offer of hers on a drink. It took him no time at all to reach her apartment. She answered the door with a tooth brush in her mouth and in her pajamas with wet hair. She nearly choked on the toothpaste when she opened the door to see the hot vampire from last week at her door. Jesse had taken the liberty in her spare time to do research on what vampires can do, including compulsion, super speed and strength among their other abilities. She thought the concept was great, but scary.

"Oh hi! Uhm…" She coughed, toothbrush hanging in her mouth. He was almost as shocked to see her so unprepared for the day. It was nearly 4pm.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but normally your average human is dressed and ready for the day at 4 in the afternoon." He chuckled halfheartedly. Her lack of self presentation was a little disappointing to him.

"I blame shift worker's insomnia." She sighed, running to the bathroom to go spit in the sink. She felt so embarrassed.

Klaus let himself in. "You said something about a drink earlier." He projected as she was still in the other room smiling.

"Yeah, when I'm working! You know? On the house kind of deal. I mean, sure it's okay if we go on my day off too.." She rambled, running a few steps away into her bedroom to get dressed.

Klaus kept to his thoughts, from Elena, to the hunters curse, to green eyes… To Caroline. He wanted to get a rise out of her somehow. She wasn't with Tyler anymore, so the opportunity was there. Something shiny came to his attention from the corner of his eye. Jesse had been unpacking some boxes. Out of mere curiosity he went over to it and discovered it was an old 10th century styled sword. Of course it was a replica, but still it reminded him of home. His hand grazed the metal. Sword fighting was his favorite sport with his brothers. He missed the days of sparring for fun when Mikael wasn't looking.

_She's quite the oddball having stuff like this laying about._.. Klaus suddenly had an idea. What if he brought Jesse along with him just for appearances? Normally he despised humans, but this one was a bit stronger than the rest. Her unusual way of going about things would make her an asset. He then wondered about whether it'd be a good idea to turn her, but when human she's much more fragile. If he kept her human and didn't harm her, Caroline could see he was trying to be better for her sake.

In representing the big bad wolf that's kind to weak defenseless bunny rabbits, it would be a definite sign to Caroline that he was approachable, and can play nice. Klaus's thoughts were interrupted as Jesse stepped out, hair still wet but and in a ponytail. She dressed in dark clothing, black pants, boots, and a casual dark purple top.

"Ready?" She asked, grabbing her things.

"I like your sword. Reminds me of the sparring I had with my brothers growing up. Today's modern world would now call that the middle ages. I can tell you now, dragons did not exist, and renaissance festivals are a near insult to the culture." Klaus admitted, setting the blade down.

Jesse slowly approached him, her heart still pounding. She was still nervous knowing what he was. Her curiosity was more powerful than the fear. "Can I ask.. How old you are?" She spoke quietly.

"Roughly a thousand.. Unless you count my human years making me 1031. I will tell you now, that I am the most powerful being on the face of this earth, and I will warn you before anything else, that you do not want to make me your enemy." He spoke evenly, gratifying her curiosity.

_Wow…_ She bit her lip, nodding looking indirectly at him. _That escalated quickly._

* * *

There were things Jesse was certain that Klaus was not telling her. She had a little voice in her head telling her not to pry either. After a few shots and a sandwich, Jesse freehanded a drawing she didn't let him see. He played along for the mere reason she reminded him of Caroline. He thought about treating Jesse like a guinea pig in how to talk to her, and to figure out how to win Caroline's heart. It was a double bonus how she shared one of his interests of the arts.

"Okay, promise not to kill me." She giggled.

_No promises._ He smiled. "Okay."

Jesse revealed the image, which was a sloppy portrait of Klaus. He smirked with a sigh. "Dreadful, Miss Jesse, dreadful. You didn't catch my likeness at all. Are you sure you painted that hybrid angel demon girl on your wall?"

"I lose my touch after the 2nd round of whatever this is." Jesse says in her defense. "I'm done for the night." She confesses. She's not about to get anywhere near even tipsy. Klaus takes a sip of his wine and turns the paper over. He senses someone walking up behind him, putting the glass down.

"Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it." Caroline says as she takes off her jacket.

"Caroline! What do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus says in excitement.

"I want you to give Elena back." She says before he says anything else. She looks over and notices the woman sitting besides Klaus.

"Ah. He sent you to sweet talk me. Well, good form, but I'm afraid I can't do it."

"Why not?" She asks daringly.

"She needs my help." He squints his eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to burden you with the gory details, I know you already have enough on your plate."

As Klaus converses with Caroline, Jesse orders a water. She's curious about Caroline, wondering if she's a vampire herself. Who was Elena?

"Can I at least offer you a drink and introduce you to a friend of mine? Caroline, this is Jesse, Jesse, Caroline…" Klaus offers as Jesse waves, sipping on her water.

Caroline hesitates for a moment, looking at her. The human looked at Caroline with a smile and wave. Was she some new girl in town? Had he moved on or something? He just told her how if Tyler was still sired to him, he wouldn't have let him hurt her. That implies he's still into her. So what's the deal with this new girl? She decided to investigate while she distracted. "Yeah.. Thanks." She says as she sits down to the left of him.

"Jesse is my little artist here. Take a look at this awful rendition she made of me." Klaus smiles sweetly to Caroline handing over the sketch. Caroline covers her mouth, squeaking in laughter as a first reaction. She realizes how rude she must've been.

"Oh wow.." She looked over at Jesse on the other side of Klaus. "I'm sorry I laughed at it, it's just.. That's so not his nose! It's not that flat."

"I wasn't trying." Jesse smirks, twirling her glass to make the ice spin.

"You do better than me, for sure." The female vampire laughs, returning the drawing.

Klaus enjoyed himself sitting beside the two women, most particularly Caroline. To the hybrid original she brightened the whole room up with her smile. He felt this was a great opportunity to set his plan in motion. Jesse could sense the chemistry and stayed away from most of the conversation. That wasn't her business, but Klaus had taken _her_ out, not Caroline.

"If you want to learn, I can maybe show you a few tricks.." The human shrugged studying her. She was pretty. She saw why he liked her.

"How'd you meet Klaus?" She asked, leaning into the table to look at her more closely. Knowing him, Caroline was certain she had to have been compelled.

The hybrid original leaned in towards Caroline, speaking softly in her ear. She didn't lean back or push him away. "Okay, love, here it is: Jesse is human and knows what I am, but doesn't know about you yet. She seems almost desensitized by that fact, though it still frightens her, that it should." As he spoke, Caroline stared at Jesse giving her strange looks.

"I've just been having a bit of fun with other company since you never seem to welcome an audience with me... Up 'till now." Klaus did feel somewhat suspicious about Caroline being there. He enjoyed it, but didn't know what reason she was there for. Normally she brushed him off.

"Seriously? You're compelling innocent girls in attempts to make me jealous?" Caroline whispered loudly.

Jesse was really starting to feel uncomfortable. She hopped off her seat.

"I'm… Going to the bathroom." She said, leaving the two of them to talk.

He continued once she left. "She is not compelled, sweetheart. I am, legitimately, having a drink with my newest and charming human lady friend. I saved her from one of my ill-behaved hybrids. You should've seen it. She managed to fight him off long enough to run." Klaus said as he sipped his wine. "_Are_ you jealous?" He grinned referring to her accusation, with those dimples forming on his face that caused him to look even more attractive to her with that smile.

"No I'm not jealous, you can be around anyone you want.." She said too quickly as she felt her blood boil, her cheeks becoming warm. Klaus could see right through her weak front. "Just don't kill her when you get into one of your murderous rampages.. Kay?" She smiled. Klaus chuckled and nodded as Jesse returned, sitting back down in her original seat. He turned to look at her. "Ah, Jesse, I recall you were asking questions about vampires. Caroline is one as well."

Jesse looked at Caroline, of whom was texting. She momentarily stopped, apparently irritated as if he just revealed a big secret about her. She was able to sense Jesse's heart rate slightly jumped, but not by much. "I almost guessed so.." Jesse responded quietly. She contemplated another drink.

"What did you wanna know?" Caroline asked this time, working on being nice. She had to stay there long enough, regardless of someone else occupying his time. Jesse shrugged. "What's it like to know you're immortal and never grow old?" Caroline couldn't think of much of an answer. She hadn't been a vampire long enough to notice years go by without aging. Klaus knew all about it, but she didn't.

"Let's just say youth is not wasted on the young when age no longer applies." Klaus sighs with a satisfactory smile, finishing his glass.

She looked to him if she was about to confess something. "Yeah but… So here's the thing.." She started.

_I knew it._ Klaus looked on, listening to her speak.

"I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena."

"You don't say." Klaus said with a smile, already suspecting as such.

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out, which he did." As she continued speaking, his smile disappeared transforming into anger. "And don't get mad… But then he.. Lost her."

This is when Klaus flew out of his seat heading straight for the door. Jesse came to full attention noticing the immediate shift in energy.

"Klaus!" Caroline went after him. After she said his name, he momentarily stopped to look back at her.

"Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking I will kill you." He warned, continuing on. Ignoring the threat, she spoke up, "They've figured out a way to stop the hallucinations." He stopped in his tracks and debated on whether she was trustworthy enough to believe. Klaus turned around and faced her.

"Okay. You have 10 seconds to tell me." He said bitterly.

"Jeremy can see the hunters mark making him a potential hunter. All he has to do is kill a vampire and become a hunter. Then Elena's free from the curse." Caroline blurted out. In the background, Jesse choked on her drink. _I guess they are vampires! Jesse what the hell did you just get yourself into?_

Klaus gave her a haunting look, then glanced over at Jesse. "Thanks for the drink." He acknowledged before running out of the door. He was gone in a flash, leaving Caroline with a dumfounded Jesse. She wanted to explain things to her, but wasn't sure if she should. "I don't know Elena but… Sounds like he really wants to help her seeing how he just left us hanging.." Jesse commented, wiping her mouth after suffocating on the water.

Caroline sighed in frustration, sitting down next to her. "It's complicated.." She huffed, looking down at Klaus's portrait. "Look. What you've really got to know about Klaus is that he's a real bad dude. He's not a normal vampire. He's an original, meaning he's stronger, faster, and meaner than the rest of us. He's practically indestructible and has done some real awful things to people. You need to stay away from him, however you can." She warned.

Jesse frowned, finally standing up glaring at the female vampire. "Hey in case you didn't know, he saved my life! I don't think he's going to hurt me."

Caroline growled in frustration. "You may think that but he can turn on you in an instant! Trust me, I've known him far longer than you have. He'll use you then get rid of you like yesterday's paper." Jesse bit her lip, thinking about when they first met. He did make her feel uncomfortable, but that was mostly because of how he practically demanded to see her painting.

"Thanks for the input, Caroline, but I think I'll be the judge of that. How much do you know about him, really? You can know someone for a long time and not know anything _about_ that person."

Caroline stopped and briefly thought about what Jesse just said. She never really did give Klaus a chance to talk to her one on one. She always blew it off, believing all the things he had done gave her no reason to get to know him. Not even in that brief amount of time where the two sat down on the bench. Klaus begged her to get to know him, dared her even. That wasn't enough time.

"See?" Jesse grinned, getting up and putting money on the table. "Well since my date vanished, I probably should get home."

_Date? Is that what she thinks she is?_ Caroline frowned, looking at her.

"Just remember what I said. Bad news." She warned her as Jesse stormed out.

* * *

**This next chapter will be the one that truly branches out in what makes this version different than the first one: Caroline's perspective. Can't wait!**


	3. Thata Girl

**Caroline**

* * *

Caroline laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, exhausted from all the running around she had done. She took in a deep breath before exhaling. Damon saved Elena from killing herself from the hallucinations. Jeremy just became a vampire hunter, and life was really starting to suck. She took her phone out and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler.."

There was a pause, from both of them. She didn't know what to start out with, and he just waited. Tyler was still mad about Caroline's date with Klaus. He was inclined to, but still he held the grudge for a while longer. Chris was part of his pack. Why couldn't have Jeremy killed a normal vampire instead of him?

"Hey, do you know anything about a girl named Jesse that's been hanging around Klaus recently?"

Tyler frowned. "No, why?"

"When I went to meet him at a bar, he was with this human girl. He said she was there on free will and seemed to be that way."

"It's obviously a trick, Caroline. Do you honestly think he has the time to play around with people like that?"

"Yeah.. I want to figure this out and see what's up with her."

Tyler picked up the unusual tone in her voice. It was almost hostile. "Yeah, or I can just ask him myself."

"I know.. I'm just paranoid I guess.." She breathed, fumbling with the edge of her shirt. Maybe Jesse's presence is showing signs of Klaus actually being a decent person on the inside, deep down inside. She had seen his kindness before. It's possible for him to be good company.

"I've godda go now, Caroline. I'll see you soon." Tyler broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah. See you later." She hung up, feeling shocked with herself. Why the hell does she care Klaus has a walking blood bag for all she knows? It's not like she had any strong feelings for him or anything… Did she?

* * *

The next day Jesse was back at work. The Mystic Grill was packed. Caroline was there waiting for Tyler on a dinner date. She was distracted on her phone, reaching her table not looking where she was going. At the same time, Jesse held up a plate of drinks. In her busy state of mind, she wasn't looking where she was going. Fate inevitably happened as the two women slammed into each other, drinks flying everywhere, both of them drenched in diet coke or Dr. Pepper. Caroline screamed in surprise, dropping her phone. Jesse had squealed from the sudden cold rush.

The Mystic Grill grew silent the instant of the collision, all eyes on Jesse and Caroline. She stared at the blonde vampire. Both were embarrassed to the core.

"Oh. My. Gosh, I'm so so sorry!" She rambled, picking up the tray.

Caroline recognized Jesse. "Omg I'm sorry too I didn't look where I was going!" She picked up the cups. "We need a mop over here!" Jesse hollered out to Matt. He had stepped out of the kitchen to see what happened. He glared at the new waitress, his lips curled in frustration. He rolled the mop and bucket out to the girls who put the drinks back on the tray… Not that the customers would get their drinks in time. "You two get yourselves cleaned up, I've got this." Matt sighed. Jesse looked at him and nodded, feeling ashamed of herself. Jesse put her hand up to feel if her hair got wet, and that's when Caroline saw the shimmering of the woman's bracelet.

"Come on, lets go to the ladies room.." Caroline suggested, lightly tapping Jesse's shoulder. As Matt cleaned up the mess, the two women went into the Grill's bathroom.

"I am so sorry, really! I'm still learning everything, and I had a head ache all this morning.." Jesse rambled as she gathered up paper towels.

"It's okay! Really." Caroline chuckled, grabbing paper towels of her own.

"Do you have Klaus's number, by the way? I haven't heard from him since the other night. He's popped up twice nearly scaring me half to death and I wish I could just get a warning first.." Jesse worked hard to dry her shirt off.

"Tell me truthfully, has he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I barely know him, Caroline. So far, I like him." Jesse protested. Caroline studied her closely, wondering if she should compel her just to make sure. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Yes, you do know him better than I do, but maybe since I'm not part of the whole vampire circle… Maybe I just see him differently." The human admitted.

Little did either of them know, Klaus had seen Caroline's car in the parking lot next to the Grill. Before he stepped inside to see if both the girls were there, Klaus hit jackpot hearing the scream when they first collided with one another. He didn't step inside until they left the room.

"Yeah, you see him differently because you haven't seen him kill innocent people. He manipulates you into doing whatever he wants. He doesn't care about anybody but himself! Everyone hates him, Jesse."

He leaned against the wall next to the restroom they were in, listening in on their conversation. _This is what you think of me, lovely Caroline? I don't care? I care for you. Why can't you see what great lengths I've done for you?_ He sighed.

"..Do you hate him?" Jesse challenged.

"I…" The blonde paused. Caroline shifted her weight as she thought. "I don't hate him but… I just don't know how I can actually forgive him for all he's done."

"So don't. Just.. Accept that's part of who he is. I know you've seen the good in him. That's basically all I've seen. The rest are stories." Jesse shrugged, almost finished with drying herself off.

She continued, "My parents had done some pretty awful stuff when I grew up. I thought I was going to hate my father forever. I know it's not the same since they were blood relatives, but it's the concept of unconditional love. It's the only way to break the chain."

_Love… That's right. _Caroline leaned her back against the brick wall of the bathroom. "Why are you so intent on defending him? Are you into him or something?"

That question made Jesse stop in her tracks, her heart skipping a beat. _What did she just imply?! _"Uhh.."

Caroline's accusation even made Klaus's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Well are you?" Caroline asked, nearly hovering over her. Jesse started to feel claustrophobic. "No, I'm not. Sure, I'll admit he's hot but me? With a vampire? I really would have a death wish. You, on the other hand, seem to like him even though you say he's bad news." Jesse recoiled.

Klaus grinned widely. _Thata girl._

"No I do not!" Caroline defended herself. She felt like she was in grade school again gossiping about boys and cooties. Speaking of people of the opposite gender, she knew Tyler must've been there while she was busy in the ladies room with Jesse. "Hey, I need to go, okay?" Caroline stated quietly. The girls swapped numbers. The blonde vampire wanted to keep an eye on Jesse. She liked her enough, but still wanted to see if Klaus was legitimately being kind to someone else rather than her.

Before anybody had the chance to see him, Klaus made his exit just before the girls left the ladies room. They split ways as Jesse returned to her post as Caroline spotted Tyler on the other end at the pool table. With a smile, she went over to greet him. The young hybrid embraced her. "Hey. Why do you smell like soda?" He smiled.

"Sorry, I had a head on collision with a drink tray." Caroline giggled.

"That must've been fun." Tyler commented with sarcasm.

"Yeah, it was Jesse, I ran into." She said, her eyes pointing to the human's direction for Tyler to see. He glanced over at Jesse, who was at the moment taking an order. She didn't put her braid back, only keeping her long hair in a simple pony tail. _That's her? Really? What is he doing with a human other than for being a blood source? _ He thought.

"Did you get any information out of her?" Tyler inquired.

"Not really, other than she's completely clueless. He doesn't have her compelled, either. Maybe he's using a scare tactic?" Caroline shrugged. Tyler turned her attention to him. "Enough about that." He said softly with a kiss. "The other hybrids and I are planning something big, and I need your support."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was SO SHORT but I hit a dead end. Re-arranging the story is a tad difficult, but it'll pick up soon! Klaroline moments will come soon.**


	4. My Little Artist

**Klaus**

* * *

Jesse had become more relaxed around Klaus after that night at the bar. She was glad she came, though it was interrupted by things she didn't understand yet. What was up with Caroline? She asked if she actually _liked_ Klaus, as in romantically. Seriously?

In her apartment she started doing her morning stretches with a yoga mat, with Ke$ha's "Die Young" booming from her computer. Suddenly, the human notices something that makes her freeze. She was staring at a huge spider on her wall. She, like many young women, feared spiders. Her biggest paranoia was that one of those giant poisonous ones you see on the Discovery channel would creep into her apartment, step on it, and die.

Jesse slowly stood up, staring at the monstrous spider. She headed towards her weapon of choice: The 10th century sword Klaus had previously looked at. She was going to kill the spider in her apartment with a sword, instead of a newspaper or bat, or even simply a broomstick. Her first thought was a weapon that could easily decapitate someone's head. Slowly, she approached with the tip of the sword just a foot away from the arachnid. She quickly jabbed at it, but failed as she missed it. She made a blood curdling scream as the spider darted away with all 8 legs moving quicker than she could see. It had climbed on the sword, of which she dropped. Jesse, scared for her life over this little spider, leapt onto the couch staring at the spider that ran for cover, scared for _IT'S_ life, under the television set.

Despite this, Jesse barely reacted when her phone went off. She picked it up seeing it was Klaus. Her heart skipped a beat. _Finally, he calls first._ She smiled as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Jesse." Klaus lounged in his kitchen on the phone with her, his mind wandering.

"Hey. I'm glad you called. Is everything okay? You left the bar pretty fast."

"Yes, everything is fine, it's none of your concern. I'm calling because I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me in some freestyle painting." He turned his head looking over his studio. _Because nobody else in this bloody town seems to know how to hold a paintbrush…_ He rolled his eyes to himself. He had more blank canvases than he could do with. The lonesome hybrid wanted more of an art buddy more than anything at the moment.

"Uh, sure.. When?"

"Today."

_You don't waste any time, do you?_ She sat down and looked over at the clock. It was about 2pm. Was it a little too late to start on something. "Uh…" _Either go or get killed, Jess!_ She mentally kicked herself. "Sure. I'll just need directions."

"Excellent." Klaus smirked as, instead of giving her instructions, he had one of his hybrids pick her up. The ironic twist of it all was that the sired hybrid he instructed was the same one that attacked Jesse when they met. His name was Terry. His eyes were shallow and dull, but he was strong looking. He never made eye contact when he picked Jesse up. She glared at the back of his head the entire time as he drove. She refused to sit next to him. He was relieved.

Jesse was awestruck seeing Klaus' home. It didn't take her too long to find him. She simply followed the unique aroma acrylic paint and canvas paper gives off. She spots him as he's already started on what he planned on donating to the Winter Wonderland party in the following few days. His back faced her as he made his brush strokes. The image was slowly starting to become clear. Without having to turn around he knew she was there. "Ah, there's my little artist." Klaus smiled, turning to look at her.

She returned the smile. "Hey." Jesse had also brought along a few sketch pads and colored pencils in a back pack. Klaus had already set up a blank white canvas next to his so they would work side by side. As she set her own supplies down, Klaus made mental notes on her.

"Preparation. Good." He commented, going back to his canvas.

Time passes and Jesse had an idea of what she wanted to paint: A portrait cropped woman hiding behind red cloth, her eyes staring out at you as her hair hides parts of her face. The concept intrigued Klaus as to why she always had the people in her work always concealed or hiding. He understood art was a medium into the soul. Perhaps Jesse was hiding from herself. They made conversation as they did their work. It was enjoyable having a painting buddy again.

"Da Vinci." She mixed some colors.

"Wreaked of garlic and wax, but was one of the most intriguing people I had ever met. Hid his invention blueprints in clever places." With one stroke he started creating the jawline.

"Claude Monet?"

"Obsessive Compulsive. He wouldn't eat or sleep until one of his impressionist paintings was complete. Never really liked him." Klaus sighed, outlining the mouth.

"..Beethoven?" She tried. He paused to look at her. "That's music, Miss Jesse. I never met him. I was out here in America studying wolves.. Since I couldn't turn myself yet."

_She looked back at him. Oh yeah, he's both wolf and vampire.. It's funny how he just appears so… Normal._ "How does the wolf part make you stronger, Klaus?" She asked quietly. He looked over to the painting before looking back.

"It does in many ways, but I'm not inclined to discuss quite yet." That was his way of telling her to shut up or change the conversation. Biting her lip she picked up a brush and started on the nose.

"What inspires you to do works of art like this? What makes it tick?" He asked out of curiosity.

Jesse paused to think about it. "I draw out of… Pain. It's one of the strongest emotions. If I don't draw emotional power into my work, it's not all that good. I have to feel it…" She stepped back to study her piece. It was missing something. She couldn't put her finger on it. Klaus studied her, then looked at her painting. He was thinking the same thing.

"I'm gonna take a quick break. My hands are starting to cramp." Jesse cleaned her hands with a wet paint stained rag. The hybrid watched as she left.

An idea swept into his mind that would be both beneficial to him and Jesse. What if physical pain did the trick? He was a bit thirsty. The hybrid usually had compelled humans lurking around just for snacks now and then. This was different. He didn't want her dead. Jesse found her way near a balcony and looked outside through a window. It was so quiet. She opened the window just a crack. The smell of pine filled her lungs, and.. Something else.

She sensed someone behind her. It was Klaus. He was so quiet sneaking up on her, she jumped, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

"You scared me!" She breathed.

He grinned, her startled racing heart making his thirst even stronger.

"I have quite the habit of doing that to people, love. Now promise not to scream?" He spoke softly. Klaus stood so close to her she was able to smell his distinct aroma. He smelt like aged paper, like 20 year old books in the library, their pages yellowed over the passage of time. Before she had a chance to answer, Klaus's eyes were dark, his expression a bizarre twist of enjoyment and cruelty. Backed against a wall, Jesse was practically pinned as he latched onto her neck with his hand. She grabbed his wrist in attempts to futilely free herself.

"You'll be fine..." He growled, his vampire fangs forming and attacking her neck.

He was careful not to hit the jugular vein. That would kill her. He was so used to killing this way, it was a challenge to remember not to.

The pain wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It hurt a little less once he had broken though the skin. It was still bad enough to make her want to pass out. She gripped to the collar of his shirt as he fed, gasping in pain. She could feel some of her blood leaking out and trickling down her back. He drank for another moment before letting go. Instead of letting her drop to the floor, he held her as her body went limp. She wasn't unconscious yet, but was close to it. She hissed in pain, gripping to him. She should've expected for this to happen. The only reason why she was so submissive was because of her fear of getting killed.

Her neck still bled, as Klaus licked it clean as her body immediately started healing it as fast as her human body _COULD_ heal.

"That's my little artist. You can thank me for it later." Carrying her, Klaus placed her on the couch in the art studio they were working in.

"More… Warning next time…." She breathed.

He grinned. "You said pain inspires you."

As he turned away, Jesse finally fainted from the pain. She hated how her body did this. It was involuntary. The same thing happened when a doctor took her blood. She would have to look away and make conversation in attempts to not faint. Klaus continued to paint for about 10 minutes until she returned into consciousness with dried blood on her neck. The ringing in her ears stopped, along with the nausea. Slowly the human sat back up, starting to process what had just happened to her. She frowned, holding her neck.

"I guess I took a bit more than I should've." Klaus shrugged. "I'm used to draining compelled lovelies completely of blood, killing them."

That visualization scared Jesse. _He kills his victims but spares me? What the hell does that mean?! _Slowly, she stood up still feeling a bit weak. Momentarily stunned by what happened, she didn't let herself care she was sitting next to someone she felt probably killed hundreds of people in his lifetime. _I should feel grateful. He spared me._

"How do you feel?" Klaus tested, grinning. He wanted to see how his theory was playing out.

So far, she was silent and almost unresponsive, as if she was in a trance. She glanced at him, mentally reliving the moment she had being so close to him. There's a unique form of intimacy between a victim and their vampire. Some human couples took neck biting as a form of affection, it being a part of the body full of nerves, sensitive to the touch yet rarely touched. You could say that bite triggered something small within Jesse. She couldn't look at him exactly in the same light again. He bit her. It was bound to happen, and it did. To Klaus it was just like any other bite, though he did have to hold himself back. He liked Jesse, and wanted to protect her. The hybrid didn't like Jesse like he fancied Caroline. This was a different form of fondness. She was pleasant to be around, but she wasn't his Caroline, or even like his baby sister Rebecca. Jesse was more like a.. Companion. It could be his inner wolf seeking connections with others. He just didn't want to be alone. The one person he wanted to be with wasn't interested in his company, then suddenly he found someone who could at least feel some of his pain. He just needed a friend.

Jesse dipped her brush in red paint, and placed it on her finger tips. Her hands met the canvas as her fingers traced the woman's jawline and bits of hair. Klaus grinned, finally understanding what she was doing. That was her silent answer as to how she was doing.

"Excellent." Klaus commented. "Might I suggest something subtle in the background?"

The two worked on their paintings until night fell. Klaus had business to attend to. One of his hybrids drove the same car that brought her there in front of the estate door.

"It was lovely painting with you, miss Jesse. I hope we do this again soon and finish." Klaus said, walking with her towards the front door. She had been relatively quiet the whole evening after she woke up after fainting.

"That'd be great. I look forward to see your piece finished." She smiled weakly, never looking directly at him. He could tell something was bothering her, and wondered about confronting her about it.

"I hope you aren't too shaken by what happened, love."

Jesse paused, biting her lip. "I'm not. I just.." Klaus stopped with her, silently waiting for her to finish. "..Why me?" She finally looked up at him, her green eyes baring towards his blue ones.

"Why did you save me that last night? Why, out of any other plain human to choose from? You said you normally kill after something like that.. Why am I special?" She huffed.

He slowly smiled, opening the front door and guiding her outside. The darkness of night was soothing. "Did you ever stop and think that I probably enjoy your company? You know what I am and see what I can do. I can have you around without compelling you to, and that's a rare thing for me to have."At the same time, her lack of resistance was also what made her a bit boring for Klaus. However, he enjoyed not putting so much energy in trying to get people to like him so much.

His explanation didn't satisfy her, but it would have to do.

"I enjoy your company too, Klaus." She responded. "I guess the reason why I've never really said no to you is because I've been afraid all this time you might just kill me. Caroline warned me how dangerous you are.."

Ahh, yes he remembered. Caroline was the one who planted some of the seeds of fear in Jesse. Then again, she was simply reinforcement since it was obvious how scared she was of him in the beginning.

The hybrid walked with the human as they continued towards the car.

"It is true, I have done many terrible things. You must understand how hypocritical Caroline's statement was. All vampires, not just me, have done some pretty awful things in their lifetime, whether they'll admit it or not." Klaus explained calmly. He looked at her neck where he bit her and frowned. He was trying to appear nice. If Caroline saw that bite mark on Jesse, she'd never start to trust him.

"Jesse." He called to her attention.

They reached the car as she looked at him, seeing Klaus bite into his own wrist.

Looking at him confused, she asked, "What'd you do that for?" He showed the self inflicted bite to her.

"Another trick we have is our blood's healing properties. I don't want you to scar that pretty neck of yours."

She stared at him. _I suddenly have a bad feeling about this..._ Backing into the car door, he held the back of her head, forcing the contact with her mouth and his bloodied wrist. She tried pushing him away with muffled protests, his blood forcefully entering her mouth. It was bitter and tasted like iron. Jesse felt like she was swallowing an old penny. After she forcefully drank a small mouthful, he let her go, her hand finally pushing his wrist away from her. She stared at him with disbelief of what he had done.

"Klaus, what the hell?!" She protested, suddenly feeling her neck healing quickly.

He sighed. "Calm down, you'll see why I did it."

Feeling her neck, her expression changed into shock. _OMG!_ She wiped excess blood off her lips. "Freaky." She partially smiled as the nameless hybrid opened the backseat car door.

"See you soon, my little artist." Klaus waved as she sat down in the luxury vehicle, closing the door behind her. As the car started to move, she watched him turn away. _The hell are you doing, Jess?_

* * *

Klaus entered his home back into the studio room. His attention went straight toward the paintings. Hers was more complete than his, but lacked in texture and shading. His was drying out for the next stage. He smiled, happy he let Jesse in. It was slowly turning into a real friendship. He hoped Caroline would notice. Having Jesse in the picture did stir some emotions out of her that Klaus did suspect was there deep down. Speaking of which..

He wanted to conduct a new experiment. He took out his phone and dialed. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times…

"..Hello?" A cautious Caroline answered.

"Hello, Caroline. How are you this evening?" He asked calmly, sitting down on his studio bench.

"Klaus, it's 9pm. What do you need?" She sighed. She was actually glad he called. She wanted to see if there were actual changes in him since he's been so polite towards a human without killing her.

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you are attending the Winter Wonderland party, and wouldn't mind sharing some time with me then."

"What about Jesse?"

"Oh, she'll be there, but she's not the one I fancy, love." He smiled, looking over at his snowflake painting. She didn't immediately respond. Was she relieved? It was something she wondered about. Klaus in love with a human? The concept was hilarious to just think about. No way would that be possible for him.

"Okay, sure." Caroline's eyes widened. _Holy crap did I just say that?!_

Klaus's smile widened. "I look forward to it, love."

* * *

Jesse needed to relax after the shock of Klaus biting her, and what was more freaky, him force feeding his blood to her. Her hands and arms were also stained with acrylic paints and oils. She felt a bath would be the perfect solution. Jesse knew it wasn't all too safe an idea, but she took her laptop, with it's wall plugin, into the bathroom with her. Placing it on a small wobbly bench near by, she had it arranged where she could change songs while still in the tub.

Once the bath was set, she slowly submerged herself in the warm water. "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men started playing. She sang to the lyrics as she washed the paint off her arms, smiling thinking of the fun she had painting with Klaus. The song almost reminded her of him. All was doing well until the neighbor tenant beside her started banging loudly on the other side.

It was a grouchy old man, dissatisfied with Jesse's music believing it was too loud. It wasn't booming loud, but he didn't care.

"Turn it off or I'm calling the police!" He shouted through the wall.

"It's not that loud!" She screamed back.

"Yes it is! Don't make me come over there!" He threatened.

Out of anger, she gripped the edges of the tub. "I'd like to see you try!" In combination of a frustrated day, and the nameless old man's annoyance, caution to where things were around her wasn't a concern. She just wanted to finish her night in peace.

The old man banged on the wall harder. "Turn it off!"

"You're louder than the music you're COMPLAINING about!" She barked, her hand swinging to her laptop on the unstable bench. It was too late by the time she saw it. The laptop was too close to the bathtub as Jesse's hand flung the lightweight electrical device practically into her bath water. Her clumsiness really did not help her this time.

"Oh Shii—" She screamed, the electrical plug in met the water as she was still in the tub, trying to leap up out of it.

* * *

Klaus had forgotten to ask Jesse whether she wanted to hurry up and finish her painting before the main event. He picked up the phone and called her.

It rang once.

Rang twice.

Three times.

Voicemail.

_That was odd._ He frowned, moving the phone away from his ear. He tried again, but received the same results. _Perhaps she went to bed._ He shrugged, turning over to look back at Jesse's picture.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Though most of you probably know what happened to Jesse. Please, tell me what you think so far! Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading.**


	5. An Exciting Evening

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your supportive reviews. I'm glad this story is likable! This is finally one of the bigger chapters, and just to warn you, a lot is going on between all the characters at once. There's a lot of bouncing around between perspectives because of that. TVD has to be exciting, fanfic or real episodes!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Caroline**

* * *

Klaus' snowflake painting shone in display at the Winter Wonderland party. Jesse hadn't answered the phone since last night, but he wasn't about to investigate. He was too concerned about being with Caroline. She stood there looking at the image. She could sense he was near and turned to find him behind her.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?"

"Dickens was a dark man. You would've liked him." Klaus said as he approached her. Caroline looked over the painting again. "Nice snowflake, by the way." "Is my work really that literal?" He frowned. "I'm serious, there's something… Lonely about it." Caroline wondered where Jesse was. She hoped she wasn't anywhere she wasn't supposed to be.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?"

"Can't. Too many adult prying eyes. Don't wanna be high school cautionary tale in the next town meeting." Caroline smiled walking across the room.

"Well, it's a good thing that the high school part is nearly over." He noted, looking over at the glasses.

"If we're going be nice to each other, I'm gonna need that glass of champagne." She approached him with a glass.

Klaus grinned, popping open the bottle. "Is that our thing?"

"We don't have a thing." She scoffed still smiling. _Our thing.. Really?_

"Allow me." Klaus responded, pouring her a glass. _Yep. Our thing. She's starting to get adorable even when mad._

The two sipped on wine, looking over the nearby art pieces. A lot of them were beautiful, but for Caroline, Klaus's piece stood out. He had decades of time to perfect his artwork. "It really is a relaxing activity. I can teach you one day if you'd like." Klaus offered, smiling to himself. Caroline thought for a moment of how bad she was at art. She'd love to one day be able to draw a bunny that didn't look like a mutated sea turtle. "That'd be interesting, thanks." She shrugged.

Had he ever celebrated Christmas? She wondered about it while they browsed. She held the wine in a guarded position, still cautious about adults spotting her with alcohol. It didn't matter much to her she was an ageless vampire, she was still technically under 21.

Klaus chuckled. "You're really worried someone's going to notice and scorn you for it."

"Yeah, no.. I could always compel them, but.. whatever." She giggled, catching herself enjoying his company for once. He had changed, but hadn't at the same time.

Klaus felt more at ease around her. She made him forget how complicated life was. He was enjoying every moment he had with her at that moment of time. Who knew the next time it would be she'd be there on her own accord?

The two sat down at a bench. She contemplated whether this would be considered a second date. Tyler wouldn't be happy to hear about this, she knew that much. He's a big boy, he'll get over it, right? Klaus was in 7th heaven. She was happy to be around this better side of the original hybrid. Was he a good guy? Far from it. Trying to do the right thing? Debatable. Caroline wanted to give him a chance. It was obvious he was at least starting to care about someone other than himself. What did Jesse trigger in him? Speaking of which..

"I thought you said Jesse would be here? I wanted to ask her if the Grill had any specials going on today." Caroline said, her eyes skimming the crowd. Klaus frowned.

"I believe she was. She hasn't responded to my phone calls. I was going to ask her if she wanted to finish her painting for the gallery." He searched the sea of people himself. She wasn't there.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She gasped awake, her body partially submerged in the freezing bath water. She came to in total darkness as the power had been temporarily shut off. The lights just never turned back on. Her head had managed to stay above the water. She felt cold as ice. Jesse coughed and felt something in her lap. It was her laptop, absolutely destroyed. It was fried.

"Damn it." She scorned.

Getting out of the tub, she felt numb. It must've been the water. _What time is it?_ Jesse dressed herself and quickly started making hot chocolate. The power was working. Why was the power just out in the bathroom? She reached her phone and realized Klaus had left a text message and a voice mail.

She decided to go for the voice mail.

"_Hi, Jesse. Don't know why you're not answering your bloody phone, but I know you'll get back to me. Let me know if you want to finish your painting for its preview this afternoon at the party. See you soon, my little artist."_

She sighed. He always calls me that. That's when she noticed the time. It was 11am! The party already started. She had blacked out for about 10 hours. No wonder her back ached. _I fell asleep in the tub? _Jesse looked over to the bathroom. _I don't even remember dozing off.._ She remembered her older neighbor screaming at her to shut her music off.

Jesse dialed Klaus's number.

He was out in the action of the party with Caroline as she called. "Ah. Here she is." Klaus announced to Caroline, answering it. She watched him curiously. "Well you're late for the party, aren't you night howl?" He greeted.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess it's too late for me to display my work." Jesse sighed.

"No worries. Stop by tomorrow and I'll let you finish it." Klaus said, sensing a change in tone from her. He wasn't going to make it a concern.

"Okay… I'll be there at the party later on. Have fun." She said, feeling left out and confused. They hung up. Klaus looked back at Caroline with a smile. "Now where were we." He felt delighted as Caroline allowed him to lock arms with him as they strolled on.

Jesse felt hungry. It was no wonder, since she hadn't eaten in hours. Jesse prepared a soup and salad lunch for herself. It wasn't enough after finishing both courses. She made a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar, milk, and cinnamon. That always satisfied hunger, no matter how much time passed between meals. Soon after, it still wasn't enough. It was frustrating. She wasn't going to make a pig out of herself, either.

"Okay, you need fresh air. Maybe they'll have food at the party." She sighed, dressing herself for going out. She let her hair down wearing all black, her top being long sleeve. As she locked up and headed down the stairs, the same old man from last night was going up. They stopped as they crossed paths on the stairs.

He was short, skinny, and balding with snow white hair. As the old man looked up at Jesse, he recognized her as the girl making a _"terrible racket"_ last night. "You need to learn respecting others, young lady. That music kept me up all night." He complained.

She frowned. "All night? I was barely playing it that loud." She argued.

"Next time that happens I'm going to report you." The elder waved his finger.

Jesse was suddenly angry, remembering the incident. "It's not my fault the walls are paper thin. I was barely playing the music for over a minute before you started yelling at me." She spoke coldly. In the back of her mind, she was wondering why she was acting this way. Sure it upset her, but she never acted this way before.

"It is too your fault! Your street racket was so loud it took up all the electricity and we had a black out for a whole five minutes!" He explained.

_Lies!_ She growled to herself. Suddenly, her body started doing things that were out of her control. She was still hungry. The old man's body radiated a smell that was so appealing. She was so hungry, and blind in rage, she attacked, teeth first, biting the old man in the back of the neck. He shrieked as Jesse's bite intensified. Her eyes darkened, dark veins trickling down her eyes. She suddenly felt a wave of strength and power come over her.

Realizing what she was doing, she stopped. It was too late as the old man fell on the top of the concrete stairs, lifeless. Jesse stared as her eyes returned back to normal. Anger slowly changed into horror as to what she had done. She just killed someone, biting his neck. Looking at her hands, her heart raced.

"What have I done.." She whispered.

_Am I a… Oh no. No, no, no, no NO!_ Jesse, unsure what to do, ran.

Unfortunately, Jesse didn't realize what would happen when her skin made contact with sunlight. She screamed in agony, her skin boiling from the light. Jesse backed away, immediately running into shade. The closest thing was a tree. She held onto the bark.

She cursed to herself, feeling panicked. _I just killed someone… He's only about 100 ft away from me…. And I can't go out in sunlight. How the hell can Klaus run around without it?! Klaus! _She started searching her pockets, realizing she must've left her phone in the apartment. It'd mean she'd have to make a run for shade again, and it'd hurt. Jesse felt glad most of Mystic Falls residents were at the party, not there to witness her crime.

After bracing for it, Jesse darts from the tree to the apartment in a quick blur, still feeling the burn as she moved so quickly_. Holy crap so THAT'S what he's been doing…_ She thinks, referring to Klaus. After stepping over the body of her deceased next door neighbor, she opens her apartment door to find that she couldn't enter.

"What the hell?" She growled, still trying to push herself in.

It was no use. She was able to see her phone was on the couch. She decided to try something. She felt around the old man's pockets to find his keys. She attempted to enter his apartment. Entering a stranger's home seemed to be less of an issue after killing someone. Wiggling her foot, Jesse enters the apartment. "Weird.." She mumbles.

In respect, Jesse carried her victim into his own apartment. Laying him on the couch, she then threw over a blanket on top of the old man, covering his face. After cleaning up the blood on the concrete, she decided it would be best to wait out for evening to try and reach Klaus. She pretty much knew what happened, but wasn't sure how. She sat in the corner of the old man's living room in eerie silence.

Then it hit her. The bath. Her laptop. She electrocuted herself! Staring at the inanimate figure on the couch, she sighed, then started to weep.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

"I don't really care for those odd fruity smelling perfumes, I much rather prefer the real stuff you know? They smell too sweet." Klaus was laughing with Caroline. She was really enjoying herself. It was the first time she was able to sit down with him and get to know him, like Jesse had suggested.

"Yeah, but what if it's not a sweet smell? Vanilla isn't sweet." She suggested.

"Ah, true, but the only time something is allowed to be sweet in my opinion, is you." He flattered her with his classic dimpled grin. She felt her face get warm. "Classy, Klaus. Just.. Wow." She smiled, looking down over at her phone.

As she had gotten side tracked with him, she was also communicating with Stefan of whom had broken into Klaus's safe looking for the hunter's sword. She noticed Tyler was texting her, wanting to talk. She bit her lip, looking over at him.

"Hey, I godda go." She said getting up, almost feeling sad.

He rose with her. "Caroline.."

She waited, studying his expression. It was almost a look of desperation, like he wasn't sure how to say what was on his mind, which was odd for him.

"Thank you, for your time, for giving me the chance to talk."

Caroline smiled weakly. "I'm.. Glad I did, thanks." She spoke quietly.

Klaus had a daring thought, and didn't spare time to let the moment pass. She let him draw near as the original hybrid gave her a gentile kiss on the cheek. It was close enough for him. It was progress. As he retreated, she wasn't sure what to think. Did she or did she not like it? Before Caroline let him see her cheeks get rosy, she turned away. "Bye.." She said quickly, leaving him alone.

He smiled warmly, watching her leave. Perhaps things are finally turning to his favor after all.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She had little choice but to try and get comfortable since she was stuck there until the sun went down. Jesse hadn't memorized Klaus's number, so she couldn't call. Guilt consumed her, unaware how just becoming a vampire resulted in all emotions being magnified. She felt like she was super PMS'ing to the extreme. The guilt transformed slowly into depression as she cooked in the kitchen, simply to keep her hands busy. She had no plans of eating any of it.

Staring at a boiling pot full of noodles, she clenched her fists. _How could this have happened? This is what I deserve, hanging around a vampire. I can't go out in the sunlight for the remainder of my life? Meaning, for all eternity never? This is what I get being such a shut in, a recluse. The one time I get close to someone they bite me and I turn into something other than human. I don't hurt people... I don't KILL. I just did, and I liked it. I liked getting revenge after this old man's griping! He deserved it! What the hell, Jess. No he didn't!_

Jesse turned to look in the living room though the kitchen, to the old man. Her depression flipped inward, back to rage.

"I **hate** myself!" She cried to herself, taking a wooden spoon and throwing it across the room as hard as she could. Not knowing her strength, the spoon literally lodged itself in the wall. "I hate _everybody_!" She cursed in her fit of rage, taking the pot of boiling water, throwing it across the kitchen, hot water and steam landing on the wall and floor.

Looking outside, she saw it was hitting twilight hour. This was her chance. Opening the door, she saw the coast was clear. Most everybody was still at the party. Before completely stepping out, she took one last glance at the old man hidden under the blanket. Scorning herself, she slammed the door, locking it. As anticipated, the sun no longer was there to hurt her. It was down low enough for her to move about safely.

Jesse needed to find Klaus. She prayed he was still where he said he was going to be. Stumbling across the Lockwood estate, there were people everywhere. All were humans, wandering around, laughing, talking, enjoying themselves. She hadn't fed since that morning. She started to feel the weird veins emerge before stopping herself, putting hands to her face.

_I godda get outa here…_ She thought, turning to an immediate left, bumping into Caroline. Being already upset arguing with Tyler about his plans on how to get rid of Klaus, it was almost a relief to see someone other than a complicated vampire, or so she believed. Startled, Jesse had jumped, backing away staring at her.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline smiled, looking at Jesse. Her smile quickly faded seeing how much of a mess she was. "Jesse are you okay?" Her immediate thought was whether Klaus had done something, or she witnessed something she shouldn't have.

"Um.. Yeah I'm fine." She said too quickly.

"I don't believe you." Caroline said firmly.

Jesse looked around. "Okay.. Look.. Um.. I can't tell you here, we need somewhere private to talk." She said in a hushed tone. The girls quickly moved to a back open alley away from the crowd. Jesse spared no time. "I think I'm a vampire." She blurted, as Caroline's heart skipped a beat.

"What?!" Caroline stared at the girl.

Jesse still seemed panicked, her emotions still out of control. Pacing, she started to ramble, speaking quickly. "Last night I was in my bathtub with my laptop and this old man started banging on the wall telling me to turn the music down, we argued over all of it and I remember somehow the laptop wound up IN the bathtub and then I guess apparently it electrified me and-"

"Okay stop stop stop! Just… Hold on a minute!" Caroline heard enough. Putting both her hands on Jesse's shoulders, she looked at Jesse in the eye. "So you were electrified in the bathtub.. Then what?"

"I woke up and apparently had blacked out 'till almost noon.. It's why nobody was able to reach me.." Jesse cried, feeling manic. She hated feeling this way, but had no idea how else to act. Caroline processed what she just heard, slowly putting the pieces together.

"Did… Klaus feed you his blood last night...?" Caroline spoke slowly. There was an eerie silence as both thought about what each other had said. She almost felt disgusted with the thought this girl got so close to him. Jesse nodded, recalling the event and why he did it.

"He.. Bit me, and didn't want me to have a big mark on my neck…" Jesse finally said.

"Oh." Caroline took a step back. _At least… He didn't kill her.. Did he mean for this to happen?_

"Do you know where he is?" Jesse sighed, feeling better since she was finally able to tell someone what happened.

Caroline crossed her arms, feeling anger with a hint of jealousy rise to the surface. "No, I don't. He's probably still here. Where's your cell phone?"

"…After I… I killed him… I can't get into my apartment… I left and forgot my phone.." Jesse choked on her words, the guilt starting to rise once more. Caroline studied her. She killed the first human in transition. _That's one hell of a way to start your immortal life…_ "Killed who?" Caroline asked quietly.

"..The old man yelling at me.." Tears started flowing out of Jesse's eyes.

Caroline started to feel awkward. Should I give her a hug? Biting her lip, the blonde vampire took out her phone and called Klaus. It started ringing.

Jesse's craving for blood grew stronger, her eyes turning dark, looking over back at the crowd. Hypnotized, she started walking off towards the crowd of people until Caroline harsly grabbed her wrist.

"No." She scoffed, still waiting for an answer. He didn't pick up. Rolling her eyes, Caroline sat Jesse down on a bench.

"Stay here." She ordered. She felt like she was looking after a child. She was a newly turned vampire, of course it'd be similar to it. Caroline compelled two individual humans with her in the alley. "Try this. Don't.. Kill them, okay? We don't need another 'ripper' in the group.." Caroline explained to her, sitting one of the humans down next to her. It was a teenage male, about 17 years old.

Jesse looked at Caroline confused. "Ripper?" She asked, just before biting into the boy's neck. It tasted so much better this next time around.

"..Stefan… He's a friend of mine. In the past he's had a bad habit of losing control, ripping off the heads of his victims." Caroline shrugged, leaning on the brick wall.

Jesse nearly choked, letting go of the boy. It was getting easier to maintain herself. _I REALLY hope I don't turn into that_! After feeding off the second human, another man closer to her age, Caroline shooed them away after compelling them to forget, thinking they got those bites from a few very kinky girls. She had to leave Jesse, as her mother was hounding on her to get home. It was starting to get late.

She didn't know what to do with herself once Caroline left. She gave good instruction, but Jesse was still unsure of herself. Blood stained her clothes and hands. The party no longer interested her, though she did manage to find her way into the Grill were Klaus's snowflake painting still stood. It was finished.

_Oh, please Klaus… Be home when I get there…_ She groaned, leaving the building. She noticed Ms. Lockwood cleaning up the fountain area, stumbling over trash. Not knowing the woman, she started to pass by her. The woman looked up noticing her.

"Did you enjoy the party?" She asked with sincerity.

Jesse paused, looking at her. "Yeah, it was great." She lied.

"You're a new face..." Ms. Lockwood commented with a smile. "I'm ." She took a step forward, suddenly pausing. She noticed the blood on Jesse's hands.

The newborn vampire saw what the woman was looking at. She held her palms up. "..Nosebleed. I'm going home to clean up.. And yeah, I'm new.. Jesse."

"Well, Jesse, it's nice to meet you. I hope you get to feeling better…" She responded with unease.

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Lockwood." She said sheepishly, turning away.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

He had the unpleasant discovery in how all his hybrids had been unsired, learning their plans of trapping him in concrete for the rest of eternity. He wanted revenge out of Tyler Lockwood, killing the 12 hybrids in the woods with his bare hands with the hunter's sword. Angry and betrayed, he lastly drowned Tyler's mother in the fountain, making sure it looked like an accident. His clothes were blood stained, with splatters on his face. He truly did look like one who just went on a murderous rampage. His breath wreaked with alcohol as he at least tried to ease the pain.

He felt bitterly, and utterly, alone.

He staggered up his driveway in the estate. Instantly he noticed a dark figure curled up on the stairs by the front door. As he drew closer, he saw it was none other than his little artist. In the fetal position, she had a blank expression on her face, staring at nothing. Klaus clenched his fists with a scowl, staring at the girl.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He demanded bitterly.

Her eyes shifted, looking at him. His face and clothes were stained with blood. Jesse really didn't care about his appearance. He was there. "…Something happened to me. I'm.. One of you because of what you did.." Jesse choked on her words. She hadn't come to terms with her transformation yet.

Klaus instantly realized what she meant.

"Well it _has_ been an exciting evening, hasn't it?" He spoke quietly.

He didn't necessarily want anyone around, but at the same time, his choice of company had instantly dwindled. Besides Caroline being the significant person in his life, Jesse was becoming a real companion in quite a short amount of time. He didn't want to think any more of what just happened. It hurt too much.

Klaus took her arm, lifting her up, escorting her inside. Jesse remained quiet as she was sat down on a couch next to the fire place. The original hybrid left for a few minutes, cleaning himself up first. He returned without a trace of blood, holding a wet towel. Sitting beside her, he gave her the towel. Jesse had a haunted look, explaining how she accidentally killed herself, and how she vainly killed her neighbor. She also told him about running into Caroline and how she helped her adjust before she decided to leave her on her own.

He grinned. "She was afraid you were going to become a 'ripper'…" Fond memories of watching Stefan killing his victims in the 1920's filled his head, making another swig at his liquor. Wouldn't it be his luck if Jesse was as cold hearted of a killer like Stefan Salvatore. He felt it would be quite the treat for him.

"Yeah.." Jesse whispered. "I kept his house keys… As a reminder."

_The sign of a true killer. Keeping something that belonged to the victim._ Klaus thought in happiness. If he knew she'd be more interesting as a vampire, he would've killed her himself weeks ago.

"Well, since you can't enter your own home, you can crash here for the night. I'll see about acquiring a day ring for you." Klaus sighed, getting up. He almost lost his balance with all the alcohol he consumed. Looking at the bottle, he placed it in her lap.

"Drink. It helps." He said, turning away

Jesse held the bottle, watching him leave.

"Hey, Klaus?" She called out.

He paused, not bothering to look back at her.

"..I just want to say thank you… You're the first friend I've made in this town and… Well if there's anything I can do for you. Let me know." She bit her lip, not understanding a bit of how risky those words were saying it to a man known for his death threats and manipulative controlling nature.

"…Just be wise to never betray me, love." He spoke just above a whisper before finally leaving the room.

* * *

**Jesse the vampire and potentially a DANGEROUS one! Emotionally sensitive vampires are always the deadliest, right? What would you think should happen next? Up until now I've really just been re-writing the chapters I already wrote. Before I get writers block, I need some help. Parts of this chapter was actually inspired by a dream (I literally drempt of Klaus talking about perfume last week)... Anyway dreaming up chapters isn't enough.**

**I have a general idea, but the fine details I'm not so sure about. Tell me in reviews! Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Just As Bad

**Okay! So sorry for the late update. Writers block + work + birthday + food poisoning that nearly KILLED ME (no joke I was staring death in the face) = late chapter update. **

**Your wait won't be disappointing, however, because this is a longer one! ...Though there is some filler from actual parts of the series. I'm leading up to something, though! Something Klaroline fans will ABSOLUTELY LOVE. It's going to be in the next chapter, so keep tight! I'm also finding it effective to change perspectives a bit more frequently, so we'll keep to that. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

He entered his home that morning with a duffle bag full of Jesse's belongings. He even took her replica sword, feeling it would be of use as a possible decoy of the Hunter's Sword in case of prying eyes. Klaus wasn't all too happy finding out how Stefan broke into his home in search for it. Jesse was already up and about in the studio, working on her painting. She was trying to occupy her mind in the eerily silent fortress. Klaus entered the studio and tossed the bag over on a chair.

"It's looking good." He noted, seeing the progress she made.

Jesse turned to look over at him with a weak smile. Klaus reached into his pocket, taking out a piece of jewelry that resembled a class ring. "It must be frustrating being stuck inside all day…" He spoke, approaching her. "This should fix it."

Handing her the ring, she studied it. "This is the daylight ring you were talking about.." Smiling, she put it on, happy it fit. Jesse looked up at him. "Thanks!"

"Don't dwell on it, love." He waved the appreciation off, turning away. The silence of the house was still bothering her. Where did his hybrids go? Wouldn't he have had one of them bringing her stuff over rather than getting it himself?

"Where is everybody? Usually someone's always slipping in and out of the place." She asked, referring to the hybrids.

A short twinge of pain surged through Klaus. He stared out the window with a scowl, remembering the moments he slaughtered each and every one of them. He did not want to be reminded, however he put into consideration she was clueless of how serious it was. This did not make him spare her the gory details. After all, she was not human anymore.

"I killed them." He said as calmly as he could.

Jesse frowned, almost not registering what he just said. He turned to look at her, showing how serious he really was. She put down the paint brush she was holding to face him more directly. "See, the thing about being a vampire, or hybrid in this matter, is that terrible things happen. In this case, absolute anarchy and betrayal. It is in our nature to do be the greater evil. Death is our closest ally because we ourselves aren't entirely dead or alive. We step outside mortality."

He noticed how nervous she was starting to get. Slowly approaching her, she didn't dare move. Slowly circling her, Klaus continued on his rant. "I'll make it clear to you now, miss Jesse. Just because you're a fresh new vampire doesn't mean you're immune to that inner drive to kill. You have potential. I saw it the moment you managed to stand up to that forsaken hybrid, of which died quickly last night in case you wanted to know." He stopped, facing her.

Looking into her lost eyes, he smirked.

"As a vampire, certain aspects of your personality are magnified, emotions especially. You fully transitioned the moment you fed. The first moment you fully turned was when you made your first kill. What does that say about your true nature?" He couldn't help but to smile.

"…I have anger issues.. I didn't mean to do it. I feel horrible I did it… He didn't deserve it." She managed to render, guilt forming in the pit of her stomach.

She wanted to crawl in a corner and never leave. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, she did the same with him. The two were essentially in an arm lock. In some cultures this was a sign of respect. She actually clung to him this way because she was scared of what she had become. He was the only person she could run to, besides Caroline maybe. Jesse was still a bit scared of Klaus, but her need for him overpowered it.

"But the question I have for you is... Was there any point of it where you enjoyed it?" He asked slowly.

She wanted to say no. She couldn't. Her silence said yes to Klaus. He smirked. "That's the reason I liked you from the start. You remind me of myself when my mother turned me into a vampire. You were able to turn off your emotions as a human as a way to defend yourself. Then when you allow yourself to feel, hell breaks loose. You knew you were different than most. Who knows. Perhaps in a few centuries you will have power. Wealth. Anything you desire." He stepped away with his back towards her.

"This is real. Isn't it.." She sighed, sitting down on her work bench.

"Indeed it is. You may not see it now, but I believe this little accident was the greatest thing to happen to you. I can see the potential in you, love."

Jesse blushed, turning back over to her painting. _He's so hot when he talks like that. Wait woah did I just… Damn it. Did he say something about heightened emotions? I godda watch it._

Oblivious of Jesse's self conflict, Klaus looked out the window, thinking of ways to make her unexpected turning into something useful. Perhaps she could take place as one of the hybrids, though she was not nearly as strong. He could easily get a witch to put a protection spell over her, increasing Jesse's durability in a fight. She wouldn't have him do his dry cleaning, but perhaps some dirty work including perhaps killing someone. In a century or so Jesse would be strong enough to really pack a punch. didn't need compulsion to do as he said, and she didn't seem to know anyone else in town besides him and Caroline. As a human, she knew how to handle herself well enough. As a vampire with her personality amplified? That was going to be interesting say the least.

He turned to watch her paint and smiled weakly. For a brief moment, he felt happy despite the darkness that loomed over him. He made a friend. Klaus only hoped he hadn't lost Caroline over what he had done.

* * *

**Caroline**

* * *

Tyler held her in his arms in her bedroom. She felt betrayed. Disgusted with herself she actually really started to like Klaus.

"I can't believe he did that, Tyler! I really thought.. He was starting to change.." She said sounding hurt.

"I told you it was just a trick, Care..." The young hybrid cooed. He wept with her. Klaus killed his mother. It drove him insane how he couldn't get to him without getting killed himself. Tyler's expression sneered. "He probably turned Jesse so she could turn on us."

_No, I think that really could've been an accident..._ Caroline didn't share that thought with him. The two cuddled in her bed, with what little comfort they had though the pain they were having though all of it. She didn't feel she could ever forgive Klaus over all that he had just done. Caroline was disgusted watching Elena fall for Damon, of whom was almost just as bad in her opinion. Only difference between the two was that Damon hadn't gone on a killing spree. He had done some pretty awful things, but never something so reckless.

"I'm so disgusted with myself.." She sobbed, embarrassed thinking of how she actually flirted with Klaus. He managed to find his way under her skin. She hated that.

"You shouldn't be…" Tyler tried comforting her.

"No, I should. I mean… I should've been smarter than to have thought he wouldn't be so heartless."

The young hybrid sighed. "I know.."

Caroline's phone went off. Jesse sent her a text message. She scoffed in disgust. After what Klaus did, she didn't think it was a good idea to try and befriend the new vampire. For all she knew, Jesse was nothing but trouble because of whose side she was apparently on. Jesse seemed innocent and sweet enough, but so did Klaus for just a small amount of time. Despite this, Caroline did read her text.

'_Thanks for helping me earlier. I hope we can be friends.'_

The blonde vampire rolled her eyes as Tyler read the message over. Frowning, he gently took the phone from her hands, setting it aside. "Let's just focus right now on us. Okay?" He sighed, holding her.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

Almost five days pass as Klaus left her due to some business he had to take care of. Within that time she stood to witness Mrs. Lockwood's memorial at the High School, just to see what Klaus had done. It took a moment for Jesse to realize it was the same woman she briefly crossed paths with the day she had turned.

Jesse didn't know the woman well, but she seemed sweet to her. Her feelings were mixed with confusion as to why, her fondness towards the man who did this to her, sympathy for those who were grieving, and hatred towards herself she didn't feel bad. She wondered where her humanity had gone. Her emotions weren't switched off. Rebecca returned to the house a bit before Klaus left. The two were introduced, the elder vampire looked at Jesse like she wasn't going to last long. She had other things to worry about.

She had finished her painting already. Jesse wondered to herself if she would be able to go back to her own apartment, or would have to move into a different one entirely. Klaus wasn't clear with her on what the plan was. She couldn't stay at his place forever. Not only that, but she had an actual job before all of this happened. She couldn't just suddenly not go in to work because she was a vampire. Jesse hadn't been in for about three days, and that was only possible because Klaus taught her how to use compulsion on her boss.

With the urge to go out and stretch her legs and the fact she was starting to get hungry, Jesse left Klaus's estate in her work uniform. She felt pretty good about herself, though she also did feel bipolar. She couldn't help but notice that when she was angry, she had this urge in the pit of her stomach to literally rip someone's head off. When she felt happy, she wanted to be social, but was frustrated she couldn't, so the anger rose more frequently within her. It was loneliness she was starting to feel. It grew a little bit more every day.

Jesse turned the corner with the Grill in sight. Something made her stop in her tracks. She noticed the Grill was closed, yet she could hear people inside.

_This super hearing deal is crazy!_ She thought, hearing men arguing in the bar.

She recognized only one, which was Klaus. The rest of the voices she heard were ones she hadn't heard before, Matt, Damon, and Jeremy. She felt like she was eavesdropping as Klaus was telling Jeremy to kill what was apparently newly turned vampires for him to kill. For what, though?

_What kind of trouble are you working with?_ She bit her lip, reversing her steps. _I don't wanna get caught up in this…_

"If I hear an engine start I'll kill Matt myself!" Klaus shouted at Damon and Jeremy running out the door.

As Jesse spotted the two running out into the parking lot, Jesse turned the other direction. It was a clear mistake leaving the house. She was scared. Would Klaus make Jeremy kill her? No, he wouldn't. Quickly making it back to the estate, she entered the home locking the door. Jesse's heart skipped a beat hearing the clanking of glass.

"Ah, brothe…" Kol stepped out, staring at her, realizing his mistake.

"Oh, hello.." He recoiled, feeling intrigued.

He was holding a bottle of some form of alcohol with a shot glass, treating himself of Klaus's liquor supply.

Jesse's brows furrowed, looking at him.

"Hi." She responded slowly, feeling his eerie gaze. There was this strange vibe she felt from him that betrayed his youthful, friendly face.

"Are you looking for my brother?" Kol asked, still studying her demeanor.

"You're related to Klaus?" She asked, slowly beginning to relax.

"Indeed I am, Ms..?"

"Jesse." She answered, still keeping her guard up.

If this man was Klaus's brother, that meant he was also a vampire. She wondered if he was a hybrid. He never gave her any details on his family history. Kol smiled. "Well, Miss Jesse, I'm Kol. It's nice to meet you, however I would like to know what you think you are doing here, barging in on someone's home like this. It's not polite." He advised with hostility, taking in a shot. He approached her, nearly backing her into a corner. He visualized himself killing her in an instant, either ripping her heart out or snapping her neck, though snapping would only be temporary death.

"I um… I'm a friend, actually. I-I've been staying here for a few days. He's been helping me with my recent… Transition." Jesse said slowly with a lump in her throat. Kol's gaze genuinely scared her. He understood what she meant. He grinned with a chuckle.

"Oh I see. You're his newest play thing.." He was close enough and stroked her hair, smiling.

She froze, not daring to move a muscle. Jesse wasn't at all used to close contact with anyone. Though cute, his expression was even more menacing so close up. She could feel him attempting to read into her soul.

"I wonder what your purpose is to him.. Something to do involving a pretty blonde vampire he fancies? Or perhaps something else entirely… Such a pretty face." He tilted his head, his fingertips brushing gently across her jawline. She could smell the bitterness of the alcohol in his mouth.

"I'll leave you to deal with whatever he wants with you. It'll be wise to not leave here, considering there's a vampire hunter on the loose. The newly turned don't stand a chance." Kol backed away from her and put his glass down. _They don't stand a chance against me, or that boy._ He thought to himself.

Jesse frowned at his comment. _Play thing?! Whatever he wants with me?! What an ass.._

"Give my big brother a message, would you, love?" He asked, opening the door. She listened intently. "I will stop at nothing to prevent Silas from rising." With a blank, confused expression unsure what that meant, Kol gave her one last dirty look before leaving out the front door.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

It was late evening as be returned home in bitter annoyance with Jeremy's lack of vampire kills. He wanted it done as quickly as possible. He compelled the newly turned creatures to go after them in the woods. He should get at least half of them killed off. It was difficult for him to admit to himself that not even he could control every aspect of things. Speaking of new vampires.. Where was Miss Jesse?

Instead of calling out to her, he sniffed her out tuning into his inner wolf senses. She was on the floor in his study with a book in her hand, her back against a wall, peculiar how she chose the floor instead of the couches. The fire places were lit enough for her to see, but it almost appeared she was sleeping.

"Well I see you've found ways to keep yourself occupied." Klaus sighed.

She stirred, looking up at him with a blank expression. He turned around towards his liquor cabinet, noticing it was tampered with. _Jesse hadn't treated herself to some, did she?_

"Your brother Kol was here." Jesse announced, closing the book.

"Oh really?" He asked, sounding interested. _I knew it.._ "How did that play out, might I ask?"

Jesse decided to not mention most of the conversation. Kol's expression practically scared her into silence. "He was on his way out, but told me to tell you something about how he's going to do all he can to prevent Silas from rising…" He wasn't surprised to hear that. He knew Kol was lurking around, and he didn't like it.

"I see." Klaus sighed, rearranging the cabinet. "He can be quite bothersome sometimes. Be glad every day you don't have siblings, miss Jesse." There was a knock at the door. It was Elena.

"Could you get that for me, love?" He sighed, sitting down trying to relax.

Hopping up, she quickly made it to the door, opening it. Elena seemed surprised seeing Jesse. She heard about her through Caroline, but it was different being face to face with her. "Um.. Hi, I'm Elena." She looked her over. "I need to speak to Klaus." Elena told her in urgency, skipping right over small talk.

Jesse smiled weakly. "Sure." She opened the door wider, allowing her in. Elena eyed her with a strange look walking past and into Klaus's study.

* * *

"A bit ironic you coming to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?"

Klaus asked with an eerie smiling expression, looking over the vampire doppelgänger sitting across from him. Jesse sat in the other room listening in, of which he allowed. With all that was going on, he contemplated using compulsion as a tool to make her fully compliant, one similar to a sire bond, in case he needed an assured lifeline in the future. She might as well be aware.

Elena scoffed, partially rolling her eyes. "This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires."

"And now my little brat of a brother is going to make things worse, well, he never did like Damon." He picked at the fibers of the couch's armrest. "I suppose, I should do something, shouldn't I?" He teased.

"Call him off, Klaus." Elena stressed.

He frowned, his voice low and threatening. "You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I'd love to cure you, to make more hybrids, I do have further reasons though none the least of which is destroying it – So you lot can't use it against me."

"Whatever our difference is, we want the same thing." She pointed out. She was desperate. "Please. Klaus, I'm begging you."

_That's more like it._ Klaus tilted his head, grinning. He enjoyed Elena's groveling. It made him feel more in control, something he craved and enjoyed the most. Simply because of her look of helplessness, he caved in. Still smiling and rolling his eyes, Klaus pulled out his cell phone.

"Little brother.." He cooed in the phone, Kol on the other line. "Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess."

"Come on Nick.. I was only having some fun." Kol said, leaning against a metal storage rack in the Mystic Grill.

"Those vampires were for my hunter." The hybrid sighed.

"Go make some more… There's no shortage of people." The younger Mikaelson shrugged.

The two continued to converse over the phone. Jesse was trying to make sense of it all, and believed she got most of it, wondering if she was going to see any of these people. With talk of the vampire hunter, she felt cooped up having to stay in. If she could, she'd return home if it wasn't for the annoying fact she couldn't get in. Not only that, but someone has probably discovered the old man. No way could she go back.

"Listen closely, Kol. Stay way from the Gilbert boy. You understand?" Klaus scolded, glaring out into space.

"Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word." Kol promised his brother, hanging up the phone. He grinned to himself. He didn't have to touch him since Damon could.

The hybrid returned his cell into his pocket, returning his attention to Elena. "You are lucky I'm not in too terrible a mood. I hope you can see that." Klaus said lowly.

She stood up, turning to leave. "Thanks." She scoffed, avoiding his gaze.

"Watch yourself, girl!" He shouted out as a last threat, Elena practically gone before he finished his last syllable.

With a sigh, he rested his head closing his eyes. _Kol's gonna trick himself out of this one, I know it_. He heard Jesse's ruffling of clothes. "You can come in, you know. I need to talk to you anyway." He said, calling out to her. She entered, heart pounding feeling caught like a child. His gaze caught her attention. Klaus stood up meeting her half way.

"Now listen carefully, my little artist." The hybrid said gently, never loosing eye contact.

His pupils dilated as he spoke, choosing then to compel Jesse for the first time since he met her.

"From now on, you are to do anything and everything I ask you to without question. If ever I'm in danger, you are to defend me at any cost. Understand, love?" Jesse blinked, almost not noticing what he had just done. As a vampire, she was able to tell she was being compelled. She just wondered why he felt it was necessary to do it.

"Yeah.." Jesse said her expression showing confusion.

"Good." He smiled. _She's not a hybrid, not even close, but she'll do._

* * *

**Caroline**

* * *

It was late when she reached the Gilbert house, getting a big text from Tyler about what all had happened. She wanted to see things for herself. Kol was dead, and Klaus was trapped in their living room with Bonnie's moon spell. Tyler was already there, gloating about his condition. When she arrived, the first thing she noticed was Jesse, pacing back and forth on the patio. She wasn't welcomed inside. Due to the compulsion, it was driving her insane she couldn't go in. Whenever he was in danger, of which he technically was, that was when the compulsion hit her the most.

She looked mad enough to kill. Controlling her emotions was still a problem.

Before Klaus's killing spree, Jesse's presence was just something that made her wonder if he had changed. Obviously seeing he hadn't, looking at her was starting to become a thorn in her side. To Caroline, Jesse seemed like a sweet girl that was on the wrong team.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline bluntly asked.

Jesse stopped pacing, looking back at her. "I can't get inside." She spoke lowly, crossing her arms.

Again, Klaus started to eavesdrop the moment he heard the sound of Caroline's voice. He sat in the living room patiently twitting his thumbs.

Caroline scoffed. "Do you have any idea what he's done!? What he says he's going to do to my friends?"

Jesse looked at the door. "Yes, it's sad, Caroline. I wish nobody could've gotten killed either, but there's nothing anyone can do about it." She replied bitterly, her apathetic nature coming into play. Caroline looked at her in disgust.

"Do you even listen to yourself? He's got you brain washed." She argued.

"Nobody here is being brainwashed, I just happen to be looking outside of it looking in. If anybody around here gave Klaus a moment's notice and actually stopped to listen for once, maybe this could've all been avoided. Maybe those hybrids could've even been saved." She ranted.

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Caroline ran up to her, gripped her neck, pinning her to the wall of the house.

"Look, bitch. You really need a wake up call." She hissed, digging her nails in her throat, blinded by her own pain. She wanted to like Klaus, but after what happened, she didn't think she could. Caroline knew she was taking it out on her, but what could she do? Jesse glared at her, almost shocked. "You don't have any remote idea what the hell you are talking about, and _don't_ assume you do. You're just some tool for him to get to me in some pathetic attempt to win my heart, of which will _never_ happen. He doesn't care about you."

Jesse scowled, looking at her with pure hatred. She knew that couldn't be true. He wasn't heartless, though he put up quite a big front. Klaus tilted his head at the cat fight. _Now that isn't quite true, love... She's good company once you get to know her. _Tyler turned his head when he heard the racket outside.

He was about to go for the door until Klaus held up his finger.

"Just listen." Klaus whispered with a grin. Reluctantly, Tyler did. Who else would be a bigger threat than the big bad wolf in his cage? Rebecca was gone with the others out looking for Silas.

Caroline threw her to the ground for emphasis. Jesse groaned, gripping to her neck. "If you know what's good for you, you'll go home and get out while you can before either Klaus or I wind up killing you." She warned.

Jesse had no plans of leaving. The young vampire grinned, getting an idea to get back at Caroline for her bitter words. "Oh, would you kill me because you're afraid I'd be competition for him?"

_Did I just hear that right?_ Caroline looked at Jesse like she had lost her mind. "Um.. What?"

"You heard me." Jesse stood up, still smirking. "You're jealous I'm around him more often than you are."

"That's ridiculous." Caroline rolled her eyes with a light chuckle.

"Admit it, it's getting to you." The dark haired vampire teased, circling her slowly. "I see how you look at him. You won't admit it, but he gets under your skin. You feel something with him."

"No I don't, and no he doesn't!" The blonde said almost too quickly, her brows furrowed. "It just bothered me he was actually being nice to someone for what it seemed out of a way of him showing he can actually show some humanity. Then suddenly you become a vampire and the game totally changes."

"I don't think that changed anything. I actually kinda like it minus the magnified emotion thing. " Jesse admitted, rolling her eyes. _I have no idea how much longer I can take being mad then happy then sad then outraged all in one hour!_

Caroline suddenly had another thought. "You _like_ him. Don't you." She smiled slowly as the girl suddenly stopped walking. _Gotcha._

"No I don't." Jesse defended herself, fighting away her body's urge to start blushing. Caroline could read right through her. The best part of being involved in high school gossip was learning how to pick out the liars, truth tellers, and ones in denial.

Smiling, Caroline continued. "Oh really? If you aren't, why is it that you're so bothered about not being able to be right by his side? I bet if you could you'd chose to stay in there until the curse broke."

Jesse frowned, her mind drawing to a blank as to why she was there other than his compulsion. She did like Klaus, but immediately knew how much of an impossibility it would be for her to get close to him like that. It was bluntly obvious to her that if she wasn't careful she'd wind up as a third wheel. She wasn't about to allow herself to let these feelings grow, of which was starting to become very difficult.

"Fine." Jesse's arms waived up, showing her defeat. Caroline looked at her in surprise. Klaus didn't react as he continued listening in as Tyler scratched the back of his head, hearing the argument drawing to a close.

"I like him, okay? I think he's gorgeous with a great sense of style." She admitted as Caroline scoffed again in disgust, rolling her eyes. Jesse's expression turned to sadness, knowing who his heart belonged to. Tyler looked over at Klaus to see if he had any reaction to any of what was being said. Still, nothing but a slight grin that had snuck its way on his face.

Jesse continued coldly. She could feel her blood starting to boil. "One day you might see he's not as bad as he seems. Try seeing the things he's done as sacrifices in order to get things done. I'd do the same thing if necessary, though I hope I never have to. He's been around far longer than we have. With all that life experience under his belt, I think he knows what he's talking about."

Caroline looked over Jesse from head to toe. "You're just about as bad as he is." She said just above a whisper.

With a look of disgust, Jesse started moving towards the steps down off the porch. "I'll take that as a compliment." She responded, bitterly, intentionally slamming her shoulder into Caroline's on her way down.

"Brown nosing ugly bitch." Caroline mumbled.

She couldn't take her insults anymore. With vampiric speed, Jesse attacked Caroline grabbing her hair and trying to slam her to the ground, but she was stronger. Having enough hearing the two, Tyler ran outside and grabbed Caroline before either one of them snapped either of their necks. Too late.

Jesse was out like a light.

"Hey hey, what'd you do that for?" Tyler asked in concern, taking a long look over at the girl.

Caroline's attention went immediately to him.

"She was talking… Crazy, all about how Klaus's mass killing was a 'sacrifice'… Then she attacked me! Wait.. Tyler, what are you doing here?" Caroline's cool returned as they went inside.

"I'm enjoying seeing Klaus suffer." He responded, feeling proud of himself.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus finally stood up, looking at her as Tyler went behind the kitchen table, preparing a few drinks. He looked over to look at the front door, recalling what had just happened before. The argument between the two girls at least proved to them that both cared for him. That was enough for him to have some form of enthusiasm.

The two briefly gave each other looks before Caroline turned back to Tyler.

"Come home. Don't stoop to his level."

"He. Destroyed. My life." Tyler told her with emphasis, turning to look at Klaus. "I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." The young hybrid toasted his drink in the air before drinking it.

"Fine." Caroline sighed.

She had enough excitement for one day and didn't feel like adding to it. The least she felt she could do was help Tyler cover up Kol's body with a table cloth. Klaus watched them as tears threatened to escape his grief stricken eyes. All he could do was grip his fists. He was at least happy to see Caroline actually was thoughtful enough to do it so he wouldn't have to look down and see his dead brother every time he looked over.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even." Klaus said slowly, staring at Tyler. Turning over to Caroline, he almost pleaded to her. "Call Bonnie. Tell her to let me out of here."

She wasn't willing to put up with him. Hands on her hips, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. No way was she going to do that. "I will never, EVER. Help you." She said coldly.

"How quickly do you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf? Or the night, your mother, invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter?"

"How delusional are you? You killed his mother." Caroline pointed out, glaring at him. She continued to rant at him until she took a few steps closer to him. She was already upset by what happened outside. The conversation with Klaus only made it worse.

"You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this.." She chuckled, putting her hands to her mouth. "You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

That hurt. Bad. After all what he heard from her, even when she didn't know he was listening. For Klaus it was luck she was so close. Taking this chance, he quickly stabbed her gut, bringing her into his entrapment and bit her, his wolf venom surging in her veins. As she dropped to the floor, he grinned, turning to Tyler, her blood dripping from his chin.

"Now that was worth the calories." Klaus growled, smirking.

* * *

**I apologize if Caroline seemed a bit out of character, but hey I thought it was Jesse's turn to get her ass kicked. She was acting a little brown-nose-ish. I apologize for leaning on so much of the series plot. After this I am branching out without depending on it. This next chapter there's going to be quite the Klaroline moment, then I'm going to wrap it up within 3 chapters perhaps.  
**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please, review! :-D**


	7. Kiss Me

**As the story title suggests... THERE IS FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! I've been excited about working on this chapter, and I hope you've been at least following and seeing what's been going on. We also see a new side of the OC as well, but that's not nearly as important as the promised Klaroline time in this chapter.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She woke up with the greatest headache she ever felt in her life on the cold hard porch at the Gilbert house. Not much time must've passed. It was still dark. Groaning, she sat up holding her head as Tyler carried out Caroline, clinging to her neck. Closing the door, the young hybrid stepped over her, allowing Caroline to get one last glance at Jesse. She stared at the blonde vampire, with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I hope you're glad to know I'm gonna die now.." She spoke bitterly.

"Don't talk like that." Tyler hushed in her ear as they continued moving.

Jesse turned to look over at the closed door, confused to what she said. "Klaus?" She called out, knowing he could hear her. He wasn't much in the mood to chat. She focused in on the house, amplifying her hearing to understand what he was saying.

"That was the boldest move I've seen you do in a while, attacking Caroline like that." He said coldly, leaning against the doorframe arms crossed. Jesse felt a twinge of guilt. _Yeah that wasn't very smart.._

"I should've just left her alone, I know… Sorry." She admitted, biting her lip.

"On the contrary, love. It shows how much your emotions can either help you or destroy you. Your main mistake in that was as to why you jumped at her." He tilted his head in thought.

Jesse took in a deep breath. _Oh good. He's not too mad._

"She is right, by the way. You best be careful unless you want to get yourself killed." His voice turned cold, shooting daggers though his eyes at the door. Her heart skipped a beat. "I don't ever want to see you trying to hurt her ever again. Do not think for a second I will not kill you." He warned in a menacing tone.

She swallowed dryly, putting a hand to her chest. It was the first death threat she had gotten from him. Coming from Klaus, it scared her more than Kol did. Klaus rolled his eyes, knowing his compulsion was what keeping her there.

"Just.. Leave this place. I'll call if I need you for something." Klaus sighed in frustration.

Jesse stood up, feeling sorry for herself. "I'm sorry about your brother, Klaus." She said quietly, finally leaving. Klaus exhaled trying to keep himself calm.

* * *

**Klaroline**

* * *

Tyler brought her back into the Gilbert house as one last resort to try again and save her life. Setting her down gently, he left her with him. He knew Klaus loved her. If he was going to kill her, he might as well witness it. Klaus was wracked with anger and grief. With her there, he almost couldn't bear looking at her, though he had set her on the couch.

She wheezed as she spoke. "If you don't feed me your blood.. I'll die."

"Then you'll die." Klaus said coldly, arms crossed looking away. "Then Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." He couldn't look at the damage he caused. It was too difficult to bear.

"How could you do this to him? ..To his mom? …..To me…?" She spoke weakly, staring at him as she laid there, holding her stomach.

"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom."

"I don't believe you." She replied.

"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil.. And I can't help myself." He said bitterly. He knew he was over exaggerating himself. He was in pain.

"No… It's because you're hurt." She told him. Klaus finally looked over at her, interested in what she had to say. "Which means there is a part of you that is human." He turned over to her and sat down beside her.

"How could you possibly think that?" He whispered, the thought of him being compared to having human characteristics was ridiculous to him.

"Because I've seen it.."

As she spoke, Caroline's words hit Klaus like a ton of bricks. How could she make so much sense to him? He couldn't understand it. He almost caught himself crying, especially when she told him she knew how he felt about her. He wanted to make it off to her hallucinating, but that couldn't be. She started to convulse.

"Caroline?" He stared at her, noticing the venom succumbing her body. "Caroline!"

It was now or never. Let Tyler win and lose her, or save her and swallow his pride. The choice was obvious and had to be taken with a grain of salt. With a sigh of frustration, he hopped onto the couch, lifting her up gently allowing her to be able to lay on his lap as he bit into his wrist, putting it to her mouth. It took a moment for her to bite into it. She held on, one hand on his, the other on his arm. Klaus struck her hair, allowing the invigorating rush to overwhelm his body. Vampire to vampire feeding was quite an intimate event, more so with her.

Tyler won this round. Next time he wouldn't be so lucky. She clung to him until the pain stopped, but remained there taking in his blood for the bloodlust. Original vampire blood tasted strangely better than human blood to her, bag or straight from the vein. The sensation from Caroline's bite put Klaus in 7th heaven. He felt so relaxed he was worried he was going to pass out. There was no doubt of the bond this feeding was forming. It happened to Damon and Elena. Who's to say otherwise? She almost didn't notice she was completely cured after a few overkill moments. Her fangs drew away contact, mouth still red from blood. She hovered a bit over his wrist as it healed.

With a long, miserable sigh, Klaus collapsed on the couch, Caroline almost practically on top of him. He for once that night was calm. For that moment he didn't feel the pain of his lost brother. It was just them. His arms automatically wrapped around her like a protective blanket. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't embrace him in return.

He saved her again, from his own actions. They thought the same thing; silently laying there in the house Elena and Jeremy Gilbert used to call home and had grown up in, two people that had changed both of their lives completely. Finally Caroline raised her head, looking up at Klaus. His look was somber and almost.. Happy. She wanted to scoff at him in disgust, but didn't. He saved her again from the brink of death. Biting her lip she slowly moved off of him as he allowed it. Before she completely moved out of range, he reached out out for her wrist.

"Don't leave.." He said softly.

She frowned, looking down at her hand. Caroline had unconsciously held his hand in return. "I promise I won't bite... Again." He promised jokingly. She rolled her eyes and almost laughed, letting go from him.

"I won't.." She said, walking out into the kitchen.

She took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water, making sure it was cold. She drank the cool liquid, still with the taste of HIS blood in her mouth. Some of it still lingered on the corner of her lip. She wiped it off absent mindedly as she glanced over at him. He was staring until she looked back, his eyes quickly moving to something else in the room. Why shouldn't she leave? She still didn't excuse what happened, regardless his sudden change in heart.

Caroline finished the drink putting the glass in the sink. She re-entered the room Klaus was trapped in, sitting on the chair beside the couch. He didn't say anything as he touched his bloodstained wrist. The wound already healed. It was a miracle he had no scarring.

They sat there in silence until she couldn't take it.

"When you get out of here, are you going to kill Tyler?"

She was upset with the fact she had to use that as an ice breaker for conversation, but it had to be said. Klaus frowned, anger consuming his eyes. He sat up, looking at her saying nothing. "He is responsible for the death of my hybrids. He is the reason for every bloody thing that has gone wrong in my life."

"You're one to talk!" Caroline immediately snapped back without mercy. Klaus just stared at her, almost looking like he was about to burst open in tears. It wasn't going to happen, though. "So many people have died because of you. Where is your mercy in all of this?"

"Mercy." Klaus repeated the word, allowing it to process it in his mind. He weighed his options. "I'll make you a deal." He stood up and approached her, his eyes locked with hers.

"If you want me to even think to spare Tyler and the Gilberts that single handedly _killed_ two of my brothers... You need to do one thing for me."

_Oh no.._ She didn't like where this was going.

"Kiss me."

_What?_ She stared at him, dumfounded at the request. It was so much like him, but it threw her off guard. He leaned in, both hands leaning on the armrest. Trapped in the chair, his face just inches from hers. She could feel his breath against her skin.

"I know you've thought about it. Once or twice." He spoke so softly, his charm making her tremble. Yes, she wanted to, but knew it wasn't right. "If you could show me how you can over look all the things I have done, perhaps I'll show you what my mercy truly renders as."

Caroline's breaths quickened as she quickly glanced at his ruby red lips. They stood out from the paleness of his skin. Could she trust him? He _did_ save her after all. Eyes hazed, Klaus could barely resist himself from kissing her. She wanted to have faith in him. There was some good in his blackened heart. She wanted to tap into it. Caroline had allowed herself to see the better side of Klaus. In some ways he really was better than Tyler. "Don't.. Make this think we're like.. Together or anything." She swallowed dryly.

A wide grin covered his face. "Course not, love. You're too smart for my seduction, remember?" He whispered teasing her, as she reluctantly allowed herself to free her mind of any negative thoughts. The plan was to get it over with so he was happy to let Tyler live another day.

"I'm waiting-mmphh.." He spoke before Caroline finally locked lips with his. The wave of passion, the incredibly satisfying feel of finally kissing her in his own body was stupendous. He was almost caught by surprise by it. It started out firm and forced, like she was just doing it because he told her to. Kneeling down to her level sitting down, he wrapped his arms around her with great care.

She was very shocked in how gentile he was. All she did was kiss him and the big bad wolf melted like butter! When she broke free, her lips were immediately hungrily met again as he kissed her. She knew she should've known it couldn't have been so simple. She kissed back, over and over again. Klaus was loving it, finally having her so close. Her cautious hand grazed his shoulder before cupping his cheek, feeling his warmth. Klaus was a better kisser than Tyler! She was shocked with herself in how that thought crept into her mind.

Caroline suddenly felt his tongue demanding entrance. With only a moment's hesitation she allowed it and even exchanged the favor. His touch wasn't exactly rough, but firm. He was going to enjoy every moment of it that he could. Klaus started to pull her even closer, practically to the floor with him. That was where she drew the line. She broke the kiss, putting a hand to his chest. "Wooaah there, lover boy. I said I'd kiss you, not sleep with you." She said in a smile, their noses still touching.

He grinned. "Well that was more of a snogg than just a kiss. If you don't want to go there we can just… Continue what we were doing." He suggested playfully, lightly brushing her jawline with his fingers.

"Nice try." She giggled, pulling away.

He let her, almost regretting it. Standing up, he backed away enough for her to get out of the seat. Her cheeks were rosy. She enjoyed kissing him more than she would admit to herself. She could never look at him the same way again.

"I um… Should get going.. I'm expecting a call from Bonnie." She said quietly. He watched her stumble over the carpet, something she never did before_. OMG. OMG OMG…. I JUST DID THAT._ She thought to herself, feeling overjoyed and angry with herself at the same time. Caroline took one last glance at him before she went out the door, feeling her healed neck. He smiled at her. With that one brief moment, she actually did forget. All she saw was him, and that dimpled smile. Finally she left, leaving him alone in silence at the Gilbert house.

"Have fun while you can, mate. She kissed me better than when she thought I was you." He said out loud for nobody to hear.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She felt about as trapped as Klaus was the whole days he was gone. After all, he was the only friend she had. Jesse tried befriending Caroline, but that resulted in a snapped neck.

During the day, Jesse sketched. After that, she crept over to her old apartment building to see what happened. Sure enough, there was yellow tape everywhere on the second floor signifying a police investigation. Her fingerprints! She looked at her hands, thinking about whether they'd figure out it was her. Well. Compulsion for them to look the other direction could fix that, right?

Wandering aimlessly through the town, she made a mental map of mystic falls, visiting libraries and reading vampire novels. She chuckled looking over at the Twilight section. Jesse had seen the movies, thinking how hilariously stupid they were. The storyline was good, but the movies were more comedic than dramatic to her. It was getting dark. She figured that since she was a vampire and therefore had infinite time bullshitting around, why not do things she always thought of doing but never tried? Compulsion sounded like a fun trick.

Out of boredom, anger, and loneliness, Jesse went down to the Mystic Grill, making sure nobody she recognized was there. It was a normal business day, full of mostly young adults and high school students. Good, Matt was off for the night. Soon after entering, her boss approached her.

He was a man in his 30's with a serious stink eye. He looked like the kind of man that had to work for everything in his life. "Jesse, can I speak to you for a minute?" He set her aside. She looked at him smiling, in her mind what he was going to do with him.

"Where have you been?"

She shrugged. "Around, why?"

Oblivious to her planning, he scolded her. "You have been gone all week, and I'm afraid I can't depend on you. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to let you go."

Jesse pretended to be sad. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry I was a bad employee." She said with sarcasm. Looking directly into his eyes, she then started her compulsion, pupils dilating and retracting. "But since I'm here, could you stay in the back room for me? Anything you see and hear is all completely normal."

She wanted to compel everyone in the grill to do her bidding, just for at least that night, of which she did. For those co-workers she actually liked, she asked them to go home. She felt that if she got hungry, she didn't want anyone she liked getting hurt. Everyone went about their business, though all compelled. Jesse made a sign that said _"Private Party – Grill Closed", _posting it on the door so nobody else would enter.

As she sat at the bar, she had a handsome guy next to her, one that even gave Damon Salvatore a run for his money. He was of course compelled to be there at her disposal. She bit into the nameless man's neck a few times throughout the night, told not to scream or feel pain. Jesse didn't want to be a complete monster. She still hated seeing others being hurt.

Wiping blood off her mouth, she heard someone trying to open the front door. It was Klaus. He forced the door open, breaking the internal mechanisms. Bonnie had been hurt bad enough for the spell to fall apart. He was free, though through having an argument with Caroline after she returned to see if he would actually spare Tyler. She kissed Klaus, thinking he'd completely stop perusing to kill him. He told him he'd give Tyler a head start and to get as far away, and how he will kill him if found. Klaus wondered why that wasn't enough for her. He was trying his best, bending over backwards, to make her happy.

Klaus studied his surroundings. Everyone was acting normal, though a few of them had vampire bites on their necks. He knew who the culprit was as he had seen Jesse just before entering. Approaching her at the bar, he clapped slowly. "Well it seems you've proven my point. You've taken becoming a vampire very well."

He made Jesse's handsome blood bag leave as he sat down. "Hey, I wasn't finished with that." She chuckled, watching the man walk off.

Klaus ordered whiskey, making the bartender keep the bottle. He noticed her change in appearance. She was wearing expensive clothing and got her hair and nails done. It was obvious she treated herself in his absence.

"I see you've been keeping busy as I was incarcerated in that bloody house..." He took a shot of whiskey, debating on just chugging the bottle.

She smirked, taking a shot herself. "If I'm going to live a billion years, I might as look good doing it."

Klaus smiled at her. "If I wasn't mistaken, you're starting to really sound like someone who actually knows what they want."

"I just want to live and take advantage of never growing old. I don't know what I want." She said bitterly, glaring over the crowd of mortal beings laughing, dining, playing pool and listening to music.

"It doesn't matter. It's them who actually should worry about what they want to do. They only have a short time to do it. 10 years, 20 tops. Instead of living their life to the fullest, they piss it away with alcohol, partying, staying in one place their whole life never accomplishing anything other than just surviving. I was scared that was going to be the same road I was going on as a human.." She said, pouring her heart out to him. "Until you came along."

Klaus took another shot of the alcohol. He heard what she was saying, and agreed to it. He then understood how depressed this girl really was about life as a human. Death was practically the only option.

"Yes, but they do know how to have a good time. I'll drink to that." Klaus said with another shot. He was trying to drown the pain and to make himself keep to his word on not immediately going after Tyler. He could feel himself getting loose. He was there at the grill for a shorter time than Jesse, but he had more to drink.

Jesse looked over to see how hard he was hitting the whiskey. "Klaus.. How'd you get out? Wasn't it a three day thing?"

"Something happened to Caroline's witch friend. Perhaps Silas killed her, I don't know." He shrugged, putting the glass down. He was definitely buzzed. Looking over at the dark haired young vampire, he stood up holding out his hand with a smile. She studied it, wondering what he was up to.

Hesitating, she took his hand, gently being guided over where the music was playing. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons played as they danced in a steady place, hand in hand with Klaus in the lead. This wasn't a way she was used to dancing, so close to a partner. She felt her face blush, her insecurities getting to her.

"What happened while you were in there? Something's different about you…" Jesse commented.

"Oh? What's that then." He smiled.

"I don't know… Just different. Like something changed. It could be the alcohol talking.." She shook her head, looking down studying their feet shuffling around the floor.

"I just need a distraction." He sighed, briefly looking up. "You're the only one around here that doesn't want to kill me or put me in a box.."

Jesse's footing improved as they continued. "Why would I want that, Klaus? You're my only friend.." She spoke quietly, the thought of him gone was too sad to think about. That reminded him of the fight she had with Caroline.

He smirked. "I understand you told Caroline you fancy me."

Jesse's green eyes widened, a surge of fear and embarrassment struck down her spine like lightning.

"Or was that just a trick to get her jealous?" He asked, studying her reaction. She almost lost her footing. "Yeah, it was a trick.." She spoke too quickly. Klaus raised his brows looking at her with skepticism. "Oh really? So I'm not gorgeous with a great sense of style?" He was making Jesse eat her own words.

_He WAS hearing! Why didn't I think of that! Jesse stared at him feeling embarrassed._ He could see right through her.

"I well… Klaus you're my friend. I can't like you like that, you're with Caroline." She spoke quickly. He chuckled. "I do own up to what I said back there, though. You're not the worst person to be around, either. You're my friend." She repeated, looking at him briefly before turning away.

"Thank you for your honesty, love… I just don't know whether I should believe you or not. Time will tell." He spoke quietly, enjoying the music and the dance. It was nothing like dancing with Caroline. She knew what she was doing.

"So. What do you plan on doing with these people here?" He asked.

"Dunno. I just wanted to play puppet master for the night." Jesse grinned, looking at the man she was biting on earlier. "I got fired too. So.."

Klaus wanted to see how far she would go, to see if she would indeed be an asset. "Did you kill him?"

Jesse frowned. "No.. Why would I?"

"He fired you. For no good reason, I bet. Places like this always have that one boss that picks on their associates." He said lowly, looking at the back door.

"True, but he doesn't have to die for it." Jesse shrugged. They were still dancing, but the moment was dying as the song did. The vampire and the hybrid stood still for a second before stepping back.

"Oh, come on he probably deserves death for something, Jesse." Klaus smirked, seeing her worried look. _Such a child._

"I'll only kill if there's a legitimate reason for it." She held her ground, looking into his eyes. It was the first time Klaus had seen her stubbornness. "How about the legitimate reason you're seeking is when I tell you to so I can see what you're really made of." He said lowly and harshly. "Prove to me you're not just a pretty face."

Frowning, she looked at the back door. She'd do anything for Klaus, but kill a man?

"So what'll it be, love?" He asked quietly, slightly leaning towards her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! In case you noticed, the Klaroline moment looked very similar to my first TVD fanfic oneshot "Dancing with Fire"... I edited it like crazy, though. I always look back at my work and think of how crappy I had written it and left stuff out. Thanks also for the supportive reviews. I always enjoy reading them. **


	8. Transparent Feelings

**Hey guys! Sorry for another late chapter... I've been caught up in a few problems involving life. I'm moving soon, and I want to make sure I finish this story BEFORE moving, as I have the risk of possibly losing internet for a short while afterwards. This chapter is a little... Deeper involving how feelings go. I'm setting up another stage for the last 2 chapters. I've decided this will only be a 10 chapter story. It has to end somewhere, unfortunately. I'm contemplating a sequil, though.**

**Anyway don't mind my bantering, here it is!**

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

"Well?" He stood there, becoming impatient.

Jesse looked nervous, but her eyes had longing. She had the fire to do it. He knew she wouldn't unless he pushed her enough. If she didn't, he wondered what was the point in wasting any more time with this girl. It would be obvious she didn't have enough in common with him to stick around. She'd be useless.

Jesse didn't want to let him down. Technically, she was still compelled to do as he said. It was as close to a sire bond as he could manage. She didn't want to do it simply because of the compulsion. It was true, she liked him. She'd do anything to get his approval. The young vampire wanted to show the original she was tough enough. She took that step forward. With a scowl of bitterness and disgust, Jesse stormed into the back room, a grinning dimpled Klaus close behind. He liked her sudden shift in mood.

Her eyes darkened, fangs developed, she flew the door open with her startled boss that had fallen asleep at his desk.

"Jesse, what the hell are-." Was all the man could say before she was there instantly, his throat being crushed by her grip. He stared at her in shock as in one single move, she threw him to the ground viciously like a rag doll at the same time ripping his heart out. It was quick and as painless as she could make it. Her own heart skipped a beat, as she saw his face still and lifeless. She stared at the heart in her hand before dropping it. _I'm a monster…._

Klaus wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "That's my little artist." He praised as she stared at her victim.

He could only imagine how she would be out on a killing spree. Jesse used all her will power not to cling to him as guilt started to settle in. Despite her humanity still in tact, it was evident grief was the least emotion to be amplified. Yes, she felt guilty, but it didn't cripple her. Jesse couldn't look at her former boss.

He could tell the sight bothered her. The first ten kills were always the hardest. After that, it doesn't hurt so much. The rest of the night was a blur. Jesse remained quiet as Klaus talked about his first years as a vampire. He was actually trying to console her a bit, in his own way of course. He even went out his way and burned the body in the dumpster out back. Over the course of the night, Klaus had so much to drink Jesse had to drive him home. He was pleasantly successful in distracting himself enough to momentarily forget about Tyler.

By the time they made it home, he was sober enough to walk, though Jesse had to correct him before he wanted to venture out into the lawn. He laid himself down on the couch with a big sigh of exhaustion and frustration. Frowning, he watched Jesse as she silently stoked the fireplace. She barely spoke a word since he had her second kill as a vampire. He knows all too well that often times women are the most unpredictable, and usually with a vengeance, when they are quiet.

"You know why I like you?" He spoke slowly, careful not to slur.

She turned around to look at him, her expression almost blank.

"You are the only one around here who isn't out to kill me or put me in a bloody box." He went on as she sat down across from him, on the couch parallel to his. "What happened at the bar tonight.. I hope you see all I'm trying to do is help. A lot of people call me the bad guy, but the thing is.. Everything I say that's going to happen always does. They're just all mad I'm bloody right."

"I know. I'm glad you are looking out for me… I promise if the time comes I will be there to protect you." Jesse finally spoke up, thinking of her own situation.

Klaus smirked, knowing the compulsion was still working. He had her. The original Hybrid only hoped this would make her loyalty stronger, and that next time, she'll kill without thinking twice about it. If she had faith in him, that would make her worthy to put the energy into finding a witch to put a protection spell on her until she was strong enough, perhaps 500 years, to pack a real punch.

She looked down at her hands, deep in thought. "I moved to Mystic Falls because I needed to escape the hell hole I was in. A small town was what I thought I needed. My family never wanted me. All I was to my mother was a welfare check. My father? Forget it, as far as he knew I didn't exist. Nobody's even bothered to call since I've gotten here."

He listened in silence. "You're all I've got. You're my only friend, Klaus. Sorry if that sounds so.. Cliché but I don't know how else to say it. If I hadn't met you, I don't think my life would've gone anywhere. I'm in debt to you." She didn't dare make eye contact. She was too embarrassed with herself.

Jesse almost felt like she was groveling. She was feeling so emotional. One minute she was numb, the next very sensitive. Like a child, her biggest problem was controlling her mood.

Klaus smiled at her phrase _'In Debt'_. Those words gave him the power he craved. If she said she was in debt, it meant he had the ability to get her to do anything. "Cliché, but music to my ears, love. I'll always be here to protect you, as well, my friend." He spoke softly, his words genuine.

She smiled weakly, for once completely comfortable looking at him. He continued. "You give me power by being by my side. You are weak alone. Here soon you will learn that the death of a human by your hands is not going to be your biggest problem in the world. You are a lot like me, miss Jesse. I went through the same thing. You will come out thriving if you turn out strong."

He didn't intend for it to sound so belittling. Regardless she believed him.

With a sigh, the original hybrid stood up and staggered toward the door. "I need to… Sleep this off. Mix blood with alcohol you get a... Marvelous cocktail." She stood up watching him as he gestured her to follow. Making it up the stairs through holding onto the rail, he made it up with Jesse shortly behind him.

He was still drunk, but not nearly as bad as he was. He was enough to still be slap happy. Klaus paused in the hallway turning towards her, his eyes hazed. In his inebriated state mixed with some components of his werewolf genes, there was little he could do to control his hardwired nature. He was mentally sober enough to at least be aware of what he was doing.

"Goodnight, Jesse.." He broke the silence, reaching out to her for an unusually affectionate hug. She smiled, rolling her eyes as he embraced her. _I'll probably never get him to do this sober…_ She thought, her heart racing. To Jesse, it felt so fantastic and foreign to feel actual touch from another person. It didn't stop her from enjoying it.

Klaus let go, though she wished she could live in that moment forever.

"See you in the morning." Jesse spoke gently.

She froze, staring at him as he did something so unexpected; she had no way of knowing how to respond. Before completely moving away from her, Klaus kissed her cheek, his red lips hovering over the skin for just a moment. He smirked at her child-like reaction, tensing up holding her breath. If only he could get a similar reaction with Caroline. He was teasing her in the meanest way possible, and knew it!

The young vampire was glad it was dark, or else he could see how rosy her cheeks had become. A thousand dirty thoughts flashed in her mind. Naturally she wished for far more, but that would've been very unlikely. It didn't stop her from visualizing kissing him. He liked knowing how she felt and thought about taking advantage of it as leverage to keep her loyal. Then again, he wondered to himself how far that could last. Feelings have a tendency to shift over time. If the two vampires were at all similar, he knew how far south Jesse could go.

"Tah." Klaus sighed, finally retreating to his bedroom.

As soon as he was no longer visible, Jesse speed vamped over to the guest room where she had been residing for the past week. She wondered if she'd actually eventually move into her own place. She wanted a mansion of her own, truth be told. The young vampire really enjoyed the highly sophisticated nature of how Klaus lived. She could really get used to it, especially if she decided to start her own little team of vampires. Then again, she knew that would stir up a whole mess of problems. Pondering a thousand questions in her head, Jesse laid herself in bed, staring at the ceiling until she wandered to sleep.

* * *

**Caroline**

* * *

Caroline sat in the kitchen in her home. Elena had lost herself after Damon had her turn off the humanity switch. Her behavior was shocking! She regretted letting her back on the cheer leading squad. She intentionally dropped her, and didn't care! Elena didn't care about ANYTHING, and Stefan was left to play babysitter. The sire bond was broken! She thought about how Klaus was more tolerable than her, and that sickened her how right she was about that. Caroline was both disgusted and fascinated by the original hybrid. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with him. It was so passionate, she remembered how lost she became in it.

Glancing over at her phone, she contemplated calling Klaus to get advice on how to deal with Elena. She stared for the longest time before she finally grabbed the phone looking up his number. She started to text him. '_Elena's out of control… She turned off her switch.. What can I do?_' ..She stared at the text, questioning herself if what she was doing was smart. Texting Klaus voluntarily? It was absurd, but felt right. Her thumb hovered over the send button. An uneasy gut feeling sank in her stomach like a rock.

_What the hell are you doing, Care?_ She could hear Tyler in her voice. She thought out a scenario argument with her boyfriend_._

_Texting Klaus…_ She thinks. He could help. Imaginary Tyler frowns, unhappy and jealous. _Don't even dare. If you love me, don't do it. What, are you suddenly falling for this dick the minute I leave? He wants to kill me, and you suck face with him almost immediately after? You are falling for the man who ruined my life and killed my mother! _He shouts in her mind_. _

_But Tyler…_ She pleads in her fantasy, engrossed in her day dream.

_Don't 'But Tyler' me.._ _Who the hell are you and what did you do to my girlfriend?_

_You sure she's still your girl, mate?_ She imagines Klaus smiling sweetly at her. She can't help but to blush. She imagines how angry and hurt Tyler would look to see her start to feel this way. Caroline then imagines kissing him again, the longing to be in his arms once more increasingly tempting.

Her thoughts are disrupted as her mother is shouting to her in the other room. She glanced down to see she still hadn't send the message. She deleted it, feeling embarrassed, heart pounding. Caroline left the kitchen to see what her mother wanted, her feelings for Klaus starting to trouble her mind.

* * *

Jesse

* * *

She came back to her temporary home after feeding directly from the vein. Jesse found she favored prying on men with a little extra muscle tone. They had a unique taste due to all the protein shakes they consumed. She found that the Mystic Falls local gym was the best. She decided to get a membership there for easy access. The moment she stepped foot inside, she noticed a difference in the energy of the room bringing with it the voice of another woman. It wasn't Caroline.

Jesse frowned, following the voice. It was Klaus and someone else talking. As she entered the room, both of them turned to look at her. "Ah, Jesse, meet Haley. She will be joining us for dinner this evening." Klaus stated, making no room for small talk. The werewolf was there for one purpose, and that was to give him information about Katherine in return of fine dining and a relaxing safe atmosphere. The two women studied each other for a moment. Haley turned back to the hybrid without saying a word to Jesse.

"Where'd you find this one? She some sort of substitute for Caroline?" Haley asked casually, not realizing how hurtful and cold she sounded.

_What a bitch…_ Jesse tilted her head almost looking like she was ready to kill, realizing at that moment Haley could be trouble. Klaus sighed, shaking his head. "It would be wise to not make assumptions, wolf." He warned. It was easy for him to see Jesse's anger boiling below the surface.

Haley sighed. "Sure…" She turned away and headed towards the bathroom.

Jesse looked at Klaus confused. "Do I want to know what that was about?" She asked.

"She just has some information I need. I find being courteous a lot more substantial in results rather than torturing them to death." He shrugged, hands behind his back. Jesse looked him over, recalling his drunkenness last night. She didn't dare think about asking him about his unusual affection. After all, he was teasing. It was honestly nothing in her mind, but it still affected her view about him.

Haley made herself at home looking through Klaus's paintings. Jesse leaned against the doorframe watching her. "Aren't they great?"

"If you call amateur great." Haley scoffed. She turned and saw one that didn't look like it came from him. It was Jesse's painting. "That one is mine.." The young vampire noted, wanting to take it and hide it from her. She didn't like the woman enough to allow her to touch her things.

Haley laughed. "So that's why he keeps you around."

Jesse rolled her eyes, finally walking over to take her painting. "FYI, he saved my life. I'm here because I'm indebted to him.. Plus he's not bad company once you look over how mean he can get."

The werewolf thought this was hilarious, seeing Jesse's actions as result to Klaus's charm and manipulation. This made her see the woman as weak and mindless like a puppy, no pun intended. Haley noted to herself to see how far she could push her buttons.

"Charming, isn't he? With all these paintings and the sophistication.." Haley egged her on, smirking.

Jesse looked over at his work. "It's less lonely when you know someone with the same taste in lifestyle.." She smiled, brushing her fingertips over one of Klaus's textured oil paintings that must've been at least 20 years old.

Haley could pick up on the girl's tiny involuntary ques and gestures, suggesting her affection towards the infamous hybrid. She was loving this.

"Oh really? Is that it or… Are you actually falling for him?"

Jesse paused as her heart skipped a beat. That's the second time someone's brought it up. _I'm not falling HARD for him, it's just a little crush! _Got a problem with that? She thought in her mind, rolling her green eyes at the wolf.

"Don't go there." She warned, not in the mood to even go into that kind of conversation with someone she barely knew.

"Whatever. Don't be surprised if you wind up dead in the gutter somewhere once he's done playing with you." She said bitterly, thinking about how Tyler could never return to Mystic Falls unless he had a death wish. Jesse shot daggers at the werewolf.

"Are you sure you're not the one that'll be that lifeless corpse? That attitude of yours is getting on my last nerve. I will not be talked to like I'm trash." She said lowly.

Jesse hated the verbal beating she was getting. She didn't feel like she deserved it. Haley frowned, stepping up to Jesse, glaring at each other. "Is that a threat I hear?" Haley scorned.

"Keep away from my paintings and shut your mouth, and there won't be a problem." The young vampire replied, her eyes dark with fangs hiding in her mouth. You could cut the tension in half. There was a reason why Jesse never made friends with other women. She had a bad habit of getting into too many fights. Pride always snuck up on her, causing nothing but trouble.

Klaus had impeccable timing as he entered the room, seeing how both women looked like they were seconds away from killing one another. Neither of them even noticed right away of his presence until he cleared his throat. Dinner was mostly silence and looks. Jesse decided not to have anything other than wine laced with blood. She needed it if she wanted to avoid conflict.

"So, you're rested, you're fed. Tell me about Katerina." Klaus asked as Haley finished her plate.

"Most men get their power kicked from torture and intimidation. With you, it's drinks and fine dining." She replied, swirling the liquid in her glass around before consuming it.

"Well, in your case I favour hospitality over unplesantness. But I have been known to change my mind on a whim. Where is Katerina?" He was becoming annoyed with her wasting such time.

"You seriously think I know?" Haley raised her brow, glaring at him. Jesse rolled her eyes as she watched the two bicker. She felt a little helpless since she knew she wasn't much help. Bored, the black haired vampire excused herself to the art studio to start up a new project.

* * *

Klaus

* * *

Jesse wasn't stupid. She heard the two going at it in the other room. They definitely had wolf in them, the animalistic sounds she regretted over hearing. She had jammed the music up as she made brush stroke after brush stroke. She was painting a weeping willow with red leaves instead of green. Willows were her favorite because she saw them as exotic. She hated how she was slightly jealous. The young vampire even wondered for a moment whether Haley started it to show off to her, another selfish thought.

Despite it all, Klaus managed to gain information over what he wanted from Haley, among other things. He was glad Jesse decided to keep herself busy with a painting. Klaus knew what she was doing. She felt powerless therefore had to vent by being in control of the paint brush. The hybrid wasn't passionate in sleeping with the wolf. It was a matter of a long needed release. He could've easily done the same thing with Jesse weeks ago. The problem with that is, he knew it would've changed their view of one another. With her already developing an emotional attachment, it would've turned out badly. To Klaus, Jesse was almost like a pet; someone to protect and to be productive with. She was beautiful, almost as stunning as Caroline. She wasn't his Caroline; that was the problem.

Haley left just before the stroke of midnight with several unanswered questions. The only answer she had gotten was about a road trip down to Louisiana, and soon. Dressed, Klaus opened the door to the studio to find Jesse asleep at the desk, paint brush in hand.

He glanced over at the incomplete willow, wondering where the inspiration had manifested from. With a sigh, he decided to be as courteous to at least took the brush from her hand, dipping it in a cup of water diluted brown from the mixture of other colors. Throwing a light blanket over her shoulders, he lightly stroked her soft hair.

"…Sleep tight my little artist. Soon you'll have some work to do." He whispered in her inattentive ear before leaving her be.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short... Like I said, a lot of things going on in my life. Plus, work has picked up pace so I have less time. Thanks for reading!**


	9. A Terrible Day

**Hey guys! Just so you know, this is a HUGE chapter for Klaroline! This is the 2nd to last chapter, so I made it extra special. I'm branching further away from the series story line, and I hope I did a good job! There's a lot of FLUFF in this chapter, along with a few other exciting events. Thank you so much for reading. Without further delay: Enjoy the Klaroline-gazmic fun!**

* * *

**Caroline**

* * *

She was helping Stefan, and reluctantly Klaus, find Silas and Bonnie before it was too late. She almost couldn't believe she was walking so far out into the woods with the hybrid. He was tracking the location with the map on his phone. He refused to let her see it, and it frustrated her.

"I just wanna see where we are." She pleaded in frustration, trailing behind him.

"You know, when we split up you did have the option of going with Stefan." Klaus sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, and leave Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance. Do you even know how to read a map?" She responding, catching up to him.

"Yes. Do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan." Klaus replied, carefully placing the device in the back pocket of his jacket.

"Wow you had a friend. So is he drawn to your darkness too?" She asked with sarcasm. His words from that previous conversation was still bugging her, along with the fact she was hating how she had actual fantasies of kissing him.

"Actually I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you." Klaus pointed out. It almost pleased him how she even compared their near love/hate relationship to what was called a Delena-ship.

"It's because it's not true!" She recoiled. "There is no allure to darkness." She said, almost telling it to herself. She knew she was spitting out bullshit. Of course there was.

"Really." Klaus didn't believe her either. "So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone is capable of doing terrible things, for some reason, cares only about you. Don't you dare say you didn't feel something when you kissed me." He scolded, staring into her eyes.

Caroline stared at him, almost looking like she wanted to cry. Heart pounding, she found she couldn't mutter a word. Klaus slowly began to smile. _Got you._ He stepped up to her, within inches in proximity. You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

"I want to say how terrible of a person you are. I hate you for all the horrible things you have done. For driving Tyler away, for killing all those hybrids..." Her words were emotional, full of sorrow and hate. She could feel tears collecting in her eyes, threatening to leak onto her cheek.

Klaus wasn't fazed, so used to being told how much he was hated. "Do you, really?" He whispered, stepping even closer to her. She backed away as he continued following. Perusing Bonnie for the moment was flown out the window.

"Or are you just lying to yourself so you can sleep at night." He challenged as she backed herself into a tree. She could've easily moved, but didn't. He gently wiped a tear from her eye.

"I hate what you've done." She confessed, almost not believing it came out of her own mouth. Then again, was she surprised?

"You still haven't answered my question, love." He spoke softly, cupping her cheek with his hand. She didn't look directly at him, as her own hand trailed up his arm to hold his. Klaus wanted to kiss her so badly. The opportunity was there. She could feel his breath, his lips so close to hers. She wanted a taste herself, but in a burst of panic, she bolted, moving quickly away to the other side of the tree.

They were still in close proximity, besides the tree standing between them.

"We need to find Bonnie." She spoke quietly, heart still pounding out of her chest

Klaus stared at the tree bark, clearing his throat. Even his heart rate was elevated. "Right. We're here. Although the lack of witch suggests we're in the wrong location.."

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

Klaus left her alone once more with business to attend to. He told her to wait for a phone call in case he needed back up, which meant someone was probably going to get killed. She didn't want to work on the willow painting. She wanted to stretch her legs, plus the young vampire was hungry.

Jesse ventured out on the town that night, wondering if she should stop by the Grill. Then again, she recently killed the owner. Would it have been open? Passing by, it still was, probably thanks to Klaus cleaning up the mess. She sighed at the thought of him, looking down at her feet. _It must be something involving Silas.._ She thought. _I'll hate the day I bump into him. He sounds like nothing but trouble._ Suddenly she heard a scuffling sound.

"Hey!" Someone whispered behind the Grill. It was a man's voice. She turned to it, curious. Jesse was confident if he was a mugger or psychopath, she knew she could over power him and probably kill the attacker. One less criminal permanently off the street.

She slowly approached the man. He had long dark hair wearing a baseball cap, his clothes at least one size too large. "What do you want?" She asked slowly, her eyes darkened prepared to kill. As she got closer, she noticed in the darkness there was something slightly familiar about the man.

Before she could even blink, the man quickly grabbed her, instantly over powering her with great force. She growled, fangs bearing as she fought with him. He dragged her in the darkness, and into an even smaller corner in the cracks between the buildings. This was no human. Violently slamming her in the concrete, he was in no way gentile. That didn't mean she didn't fight back.

There was only one distant street light that allowed her to see her attacker.

"It's me, Tyler." He hissed, keeping his voice above a whisper.

_Oh yeah, this is the guy Klaus wants to kill! No wonder, he's an ass so far!_ Thought to herself, glaring at him with a stink eye. "The hell do you want with me?" She grunted with a death grip on his wrist. He was still choking her. As far as Tyler knew, Jesse was nothing but trouble siding with Klaus. The thing was, according to Caroline she still had a good spirit. He wondered about how useful she could be.

"I don't have much time, but I need you to relay a message to Caroline." He spoke, sounding rushed.

"Why couldn't you have just sent it in the mail?" She choked.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "P.O Boxes are tricky, I can't just write a letter without a return address. I'm supposed to be long gone. I can't get to her, either."

"Yeah.. You don't want to right now since she's with Klaus." Jesse rolled her eyes.

A surge of jealousy drove down his spine. Tyler frowned. "What?" He growled, digging his claws deeper in her neck.

"It's not like that calm down!" She snarled, wishing to be free enough to rip his face off. "She's helping him find Silas! Long story."

_Definitely sounds like it. I have been gone a while._ Tyler thinks to himself. "Tell her to not lose hope over me. Klaus is not going to keep me away forever. One day I will return. I just won't know how or when, but I will."

"You sound so confident." Jesse smiled, feeling the pounding of the pulse in her skull. The pressure in her head was nearly enough to make her pass out. He contemplated biting her as a message to Klaus. He would have to save her life from a werewolf bite. The problem over that would be that he'd be easier to track. He could kill her, right there. His inner nature told him otherwise. If she came up missing or dead, that could leave more of an impact. Tyler really wished he could've thought this through. He shifted his feet nervously, looking around as if someone was watching.

"Look. I wasn't here, you got it?" He whispered loudly.

Jesse grinned with a chuckle. "You so sure about that?"

"I'm serious!" Tyler growled. He was nervous, still. "Please. If Klaus discovers that I came back even just for a moment, he'll go fishing around for clues to where I am. He could kill you if he finds out you saw me."

Jesse's cocky attitude shifted. _Klaus, kill me? …He did kill his hybrids just like that.. Shit._ Tyler sighed. "Caroline told me how nice of a person you were before he got to your head. Please, out of kindness and for your own head… Don't say anything. Only to Caroline."

"Fine, I won't say anything… Just let me go." She growled, anger still boiling just below the surface.

They glared at each other for the longest time before Tyler released his strong grip off her neck. She gasped for air, choking on it as well. He had no idea whether he could trust her. She was affiliated with the second most dangerous creature on the face of the planet. Jesse could sympathize with Tyler. He was desperate. She didn't want Klaus to kill her, either.

"Oh.. One more thing." Tyler noted as she continued to catch her breath. Before she knew what was coming, Tyler snapped her neck, temporarily killing her. For safe measure, he took her daylight ring. _If you decide to tell anyway, I'll be long gone before he can find me.._ He thought quietly, lifting her up and throwing her into a paper recycle bin. At least that was more sanitary than the garbage. It was also less likely to be tampered with. As soon as Tyler felt Jesse was dealt with, he vanished, abandoning her knowing the sun would rise soon. He dumped the daylight ring as he ran, uncaring as to whether she'd recover it later or not.

* * *

Morning came quickly as she woke up in the recycle bin. She groaned, rubbing her neck. It was the second time her neck was snapped. She opened the lid, only to feel the intense burning sensation of the sun. She hissed in pain, quickly closing it once more. The trash bin was in an open part of the alley way where pedestrian traffic was frequent. The sun could be up all day, and she'd be unable to touch the ground until evening.

This was bad. Her heart pounded in panic. Shit! She cursed to herself. What was worse, her phone was dead. She was unreachable, with no one knowing where she was. All Jesse could do was wait.

Her compulsion to go out and find Klaus was near unbearable. It caused her to feel that something really was wrong with him.

She sobbed, not knowing why.

Perhaps it was because she was trapped, or that she hated what she had gotten herself into. Or maybe, she was feeling all the sorrow and regret of killing two people. She wasn't sure, but she was an emotional wreck, trapped in a recycle bin due to a hybrid that wasn't supposed to even have been there.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

Silas just stabbed him in the back. Literally. He was in agony. He was alone. Klaus managed to make it through his front door, after about two hours of crawling out of the woods. In this time he kept trying to call Jesse.

"Where the bloody hell is that useless wrench?!" He growled hatefully, snarling at his phone. He had her around for the purpose of having company; someone that would always be there in case of trouble. A tear escaped his eye. It wasn't the physical pain that was hurting him the most. It was the time of weakness. He could've KILLED Jesse then for not being there like she was supposed to.

"Maybe I should chain her up like a bloody dog so she doesn't run off!" He ranted, panting in agony on his hands and knees in his studio. He looked up at Jesse's willow painting.

Snarling, he formed his claws, briefly jumping up attacking the image. He shredded the fragile fabric, destroying the incomplete art piece. He looked at what he did, and felt good about it. When she finally shows up, she would see it and feel as devastated as he was.

There was one last person he could call for help. He started dialing on his phone, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, miss Caroline… I know you may probably enjoy this but I'm in a bit of trouble here.." He grunted, managing to lay face down on the couch.

Caroline chuckled as she stopped in her tracks as she sat down in her kitchen. "What kind of trouble, may I ask?" She could hear the agony in his tone.

It only took her about five minutes to get to his place. She opened the door to expect Jesse running around somewhere, but saw she was nowhere to be found. He called out to her, hearing her coming in. "In here!"

She followed the voice to see him crouched downward on his couch, shirtless and damp. There was nothing more painful than the steak imbedded in his back, the object barely missing his heart by an inch or so. He looked up at her in dread. He was desperate making the phone call. He hated pain almost as much as he hated being so vulnerable. His life was in Caroline's hands.

A small smile crept up on Caroline's face, seeing Klaus so wounded that he had to call to her.

"Help me.." He said slowly, his eyes locked in hers. She slowly approached him, taking in the image of him so weak and vulnerable. She could take advantage of this. It was the opportunity she had dreamed of, the day that Klaus was incapable of hurting anybody else.

"Are you kidding me? I'm loving this… Why isn't your friend here to help you?" She asked, referring to Jesse's absence.

"She's gone!" He barked. "As soon as she shows that pretty little face of hers, she's got it coming to her.." Unsure of what he'd do exactly, he rolled his eyes. "Please, Caroline. Without me, Silas is certain to raise hell. All of you need me if you even want to stand a chance."

"Oh really? Then how is it that he managed to stab you in the back then?" She crossed her arms.

"I underestimated him, must I spell it out, love?" He growled, rolling his eyes. Short tempered and sweating, he combed his fingers through his hair.

_I want to make you suffer… So bad._ Caroline thought to herself. She debated on leaving him there.

"Now you really know how it feels when you destroy lives." She spoke with hatred. "This is how it feels when you forced Tyler out of my life. How you slaughtered those hybrids." She slowly was walking towards him. "How it felt when you almost killed me.. This is a taste of your own medicine, Klaus." She hissed through her teeth.

_She isn't going to help._ He sighed, drooping his head in defeat. The sudden movement of his head caused a surge of pain down his spine. With a yelp, he gripped the seat of the couch. "You once mentioned showing me mercy if I did." Klaus spoke in a softer tone. Caroline frowned, stopping at his feet. "Whatever happened to that?" He looked up at her.

"That was when I thought you were going to promise not to kill Tyler." She said quietly, her eyes softened in his.

The hybrid reached out to her, surprised she didn't jerk away as he took her hand. He felt clammy. He really _was_ in pain. She could feel her heart pounding again. Kneeling down, Caroline was at eye level with Klaus.

"A life for a life, Caroline. I've saved yours twice." He frowned, his eyes frantic.

"You were the one who tried killing me!" She argued, scoffing.

"That's not the point. I saved you. I didn't want you to die, if you want me to say it, I'll say it. I'm _sorry_, Caroline. I am never going to hurt you again." He pleaded. He was at his worst low, and practically crossing paths with death.

"Oh I'll guarantee that!" She said, contemplating running out the front door.

"You are no better than I am, killing those people, Caroline. You're right about not being allured to darkness." He said, his lip quivering. "You're already in it. Right alongside me."

He was right. She killed 12 people. She was the one who enabled Silas to open the gate to hell. It was her fault, right alongside him. Perhaps she really wasn't all that different from him. Klaus noticed her deep thoughtful expression. She was replaying in her mind what she had done. Why? Bonnie was her best friend, but because of that emotional attachment, she might've just destroyed them all. The hybrid reached out, his shaky hands gently caressing her shoulders.

"Caroline?" He spoke softly.

She leapt up, back facing him as she panicked, pacing across the room.

"None of this was supposed to happen!" She cried.

"Elena's not supposed to be a vampire, so many people shouldn't be dead, Silas shouldn't have even been disturbed, Tyler should be here, and you should be long gone with me _not_ falling for you!" She ranted, a wave of embarrassment flowed through her as she realized the last thing she had admitted. Klaus grinned slowly, her confession only slightly distracting him from the oak stake in his back.

He slowly stood up with a grunt as she looked back at him. "Get this out of my back, so we could talk proper. I cant.. I can't think straight." He stumbled toward her.

She caught him, as he held onto her for support. She had to make a decision. Caroline at that moment had to either help Klaus or make him suffer. She cupped his cheek with her hand. Seeing him hurt really did give her joy in the beginning. It was then she started to not like it. He wasn't himself.

With a sigh, she bit her lip. "..I'll… Find something to pull it out."

Klaus smiled and almost laughed with the joy of hearing those words coming out of Caroline's mouth. She was actually going to do it! The blonde vampire searched the room and finally found a garden tool that could do it: Pliers. He made his way to the couch and laid on his stomach for preparation.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_ She thought to herself, looking at Klaus. She knelt down in front of him and took his hand. He was almost stunned by her surprising cooperation, and even more happy as he held her hand. "Stay still, okay?" She asked slowly, positioning the cold metal tool on his back. He hissed in pain, gripping to her hand as she began the process of taking it out.

"Easy!" He barked, spitting out saliva like it wasn't anyone's business. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Relax, cry baby. For the most powerful being on the face of the planet, you're such a wus." Her pliers had a grip on the oak steak.

"This kind of stuff _doesn't happen to me!"_ He growled, his werewolf claws threatening to emerge.

"Okay 1… Two…" She counted down, just before she finally yanked the white oak stake out of his back. He screamed in pain as he had been anticipating for her to count to three, and not two. Caroline held the wooden tip of the steak in her hand. Klaus leapt up and to the piano, coughing and gasping for air. _It's out! It's out! Thanks to her… Oh I want nothing more than to kiss her… _

He turned to look at her as she stared at what she had just pulled out of his back. It was the one thing that could've killed Klaus, and Caroline was holding it.

"Caroline?" His voice brought her back into the room. Klaus immediately felt better as his wound was starting to close up. He needed blood, but that could wait. He was a little cautious as she still held the fragmented stake in her hand. Approaching her slowly, she looked almost more worried than he was.

She locked eyes with him as he walked up to her. His hand gently cupped hers with the stake. She dropped it the moment he touched her. Klaus kicked it away, not wanting it anywhere near him.

"From the darkest coldest part of my heart… Thank you." He spoke softly.

She looked away, biting her lip.

"Don't mention it." She replied shyly. He smiled. "Seriously don't tell anyone what I did for you…"

"I wouldn't dream of it." His tone was so sincere, he still seemed like an entirely different person to her. Maybe he was. Caroline hadn't looked at him the same way since that night she kissed him. He leaned in further, making her heart pound so loudly she could hear it through her ears. She panicked again, but instead of running, Caroline wrapped her arms around him in an intimate embrace.

Klaus stared at the girl hugging him. He silently chuckled, returning the favor. It was almost better than kissing her. This time, she was in his arms. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as she closed her eyes, trying to feel her emotions.

"I'm glad you're okay.." She whispered, hyper aware of what she was doing. Klaus held to her like he was protecting her from the evils of this world. A sigh of relief and comfort escaped his lips, taking in every precious moment.

"I'm glad you came." He spoke softly.

Caroline felt like weeping. She was in the arms of the man who slaughtered hundreds in his life time. The man who drove off the love of her life, the one who seemed to be so evil and so driven to seemingly destroy everything, and she started to feel deep down that she loved him. She could've left him to suffer, for Jesse to return and to help him instead of her.

She pulled back to look at him. Calming her nerves, she sighed, obviously deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, love?" Klaus weakly smiled, lightly stroking her hair. He was testing the waters, seeing how far he could go without her getting uncomfortable. Caroline wanted to know how she truly felt about him as bad as he did. She didn't allow herself to resist anymore. She was tired of it. Biting her lip, she spoke.

"…Something I'm probably going to regret."

That raised a few questions in his mind. What did that mean? Before he had the chance to ask, she pressed her lips against his. He immediately responded, cupping her face taking it in. Caroline was kissing him on her own free will, without being asked! Klaus embraced her, pressing her body against his. This felt different from the first time he kissed her. It was like she was exploring. Another thing that caught his attention was the bitter salt taste of tears. She was crying. He stopped, as bad as he didn't want to, breaking away.

Unfortunately, she didn't go as far as she had the first time they kissed. The passion was there, from both sides. Her fear and hesitance was what held her back.

"I have to go." She whispered, looking into his confused expression.

He let her, as she disappeared before he could blink. Klaus could still feel her warmth, though she was then gone, words still stuck in his mouth.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

The sun finally went down as she crawled out of the recycling bin. Dizzy from hunger, she staggered out onto the sidewalk. She was angry and scared, thrilled, and embarrassed. As she continued walking, she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was her daylight ring! She immediately bolted to it and put it on, instantly feeling safer. Jesse stopped into the Grill for a long needed dinner before facing the wrath of Klaus. Her feelings later in the day had started feeling better when Caroline removed the stake out of his back. She was still completely oblivious as to what had happened. Compulsion was a powerful thing.

She was in no mood to mess around as she entered the grill. Jesse headed straight for the women's restroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw how much of a mess she looked. Tyler had torn her shirt throwing her in the bin. She fixed up her appearance as best she could before a girl, no older than 18, entered the restroom completely focused on her cell phone. She had blonde hair with soft blue eyes.

The girl didn't even notice Jesse was there, walking straight for the mirrors. The young vampire made sure no one else was in the area before locking the door.

She studied the girl. She was texting her boyfriend she was sick and couldn't go to the movies with her. Such a liar. She was obviously bailing out on him.

"Boy trouble?" Jesse asked, making the girl look at her funny.

"Who are you?" The teenager scoffed. "Don't talk to me.. Weirdo." The blonde girl rolled her eyes, turning back to her cell phone.

_Rude bitch.._ Jesse frowned. She grabbed the girl by the shoulder, making her give eye contact. Jesse's pupils dilated as she compelled her.

"Don't scream." She ordered, her eyes growing dark.

She hungrily latched her fangs into the girl's neck. Growling in satisfaction, she fed on the girl. She didn't realize how hungry she was. Deprived practically 24 hours was incredibly aggravating to her. Jesse didn't even notice she had overdone it, the girl's eyes becoming hazed, her skin becoming pale. Her anger and frustration dominated her, clouding judgment. The girl became weaker and weaker until Jesse drained her of blood, resulting in death.

Jesse stared as the girl dropped to the floor. She didn't intend on killing her! "Shit!" She gasped, wiping her mouth. She just killed her third human, and in the same building as the second! Covering her tracks and not having any idea what she was doing, shoved the dead girl into a bathroom stall. As an added measure, she stuck the cell phone in the toilet. Searching around, she found an "out of order" sticker and placed it on the door before bolting out of the women's restroom.

Panicked, Jesse was about to walk out the door until she felt that would be too suspicious. She was still thinking like a human, despite what she had done. She knew she had to be smart about it. Caroline walked in the door before Jesse had the chance to leave. The two women stared at each other before the blonde vampire entered.

"Where have _you_ been?" Caroline scoffed.

Jesse frowned. "None of your business." The young vampire rubbed her neck, still angry about the neck snapping from just a few days ago.

"Well, you should probably give Klaus a better response if you don't want him to kill you." Caroline flipped her hair back, moving past her. Fear shot through Jesse, turning to look back at her. "Why, what happened?" She followed the woman as she approached the bar.

"Oh, not much, other than he almost practically died from a stake in his back. Silas is serious trouble." Caroline said as Jesse's face went pale.

She sat down next to the blonde vampire. "I didn't have a choice, I was trapped." She spoke quickly, pleading for her to believe her. Caroline looked at Jesse. "Trapped?"

Jesse looked around before continuing. "_Your hybrid boyfriend snapped my neck then threw me in a frekkin' recycling bin." _She whispered. That caught Caroline's attention. "_What? He's here?!"_ She whispered back. Guilt suddenly came to her on kissing Klaus. She knew she would regret it.

"_No, he's probably gone now but he made sure I wasn't going to immediately tell Klaus. He threw my daylight ring out on the street!"_ Jesse scoffed, still keeping her voice low.

Caroline wasn't sure whether to believe her. Tyler couldn't have returned. He was scared for his life. "_What did he tell you_?" She asked.

Jesse sighed, looking down. "_Something about one day returning for you. He doesn't know when but I think he'll be coming back probably once Klaus leaves Mystic Falls.. Don't interrogate the messenger_."

That sounded like Tyler. Caroline smiled, happy he hadn't lost hope. She felt so guilty having such intense feelings for Klaus. It felt right. She knew that if she continued to act on those feelings, she'd lose Tyler. She wondered if she could even handle a loss like that. Tyler was her world. Klaus was starting to become a big deal in her life. Jesse felt stupid. If Klaus knew what had happened, and what she was doing, he'd kill her.

"I godda go." Jesse sighed, getting up.

"Wait.." Caroline reached out to her. The young vampire slowly turned to her. Caroline continued, "I know we really didn't start out all that well, me snapping your neck and everything. I'm sorry I did that. You think we could start over and try to get along?"

Caroline held out her hand for a truce handshake. Jesse paused, studying her. She didn't want to fight either. She hated it. "Sure.." Jesse replied shyly, shaking her hand.

* * *

Jesse decided the best decision she could make was to face the music. If Klaus killed her, that was fine. She didn't care. Jesse felt she was dead anyway. Feeling like a dog with their tail between their legs after doing something wrong, she entered Klaus's home with caution, being careful to be extra silent.

She found him in the living room on the couch, listening to soft music with a glass of red wine. The fire place burned silently beside him. Despite everything, he appeared to be calm and content. Klaus glared at the girl with hatred in his eyes.

"Where were you." He asked coldly with a bitter scowl.

Jesse opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. How in the world was she going to tell him what happened? His greatest enemy snuck up and attacked her exposing his existence in Mystic Falls, snapping her neck taking away her daylight ring to let her sit trapped in an aluminum bin full of newspapers and other junk, as he was dying with a stake in his back.

"Answer me before you are dead, girl." He growled.

"I-I got ambushed.. I was trapped in a box with my daylight ring stolen!" She spoke quickly.

"Lies!" Klaus barked, leaping out of his seat. He was hurt she wasn't there to help him in his time of need, like she was compelled to. He didn't regret calling Caroline. It was the feeling of betrayal that bothered him so much. "That sounds way too typical for someone like you." He approached her, as her back was met by a solid wall.

"If I wasn't trapped unable to reach you that damn compulsion wouldn't have driven me nuts all day!" She pleaded, as he gripped her neck, lifting her off the ground. Klaus paused. That argument was valid.

"If it wasn't your fault you weren't there to help me the **ONE TIME** I needed you the most, who is then?" Klaus asked with anger in his voice.

Jesse knew she had to think of something, and fast. "Silas! H-He knew I would be in the way so he got me out of the way!" She gripped to his wrist holding her up. His grip was more painful than Tyler's.

"If Silas wanted you out of the way he would've killed you in an instant… Then again." Klaus sighed, putting her down. He thought for a moment. "He works very curiously. He may need you in the future, so he wouldn't kill you.."

He bought it. She was going to live another day. A wave of relief relaxed her muscles. Klaus turned his back to her. Jesse leaned against the wall, taking in deep breaths. Klaus was quiet. He stood by the fire and watched the dance of flames. He wondered what he was going to do with her. She was obviously running out of uses. He didn't know if he could trust her to be around in another instance where his life was in danger.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, still feeling guilty.

Klaus frowned, keeping his hands behind his back. "I'm fine. No thanks to you."

Jesse cleared her throat, rubbing her neck.

He finally turned to her with a menacing expression. "Pack your bags. I want you out within the hour. You no longer deserve the luxury of being here. Until I can trust you, you are not welcome in this house." Klaus announced to her bitterly.

She nodded her head, biting her lip. A tear shed from her eye. She knew she deserved the rejection. Without a word, Jesse left the room. Before going upstairs, she entered the room where Caroline removed the stake from his back. She could tell there were signs of struggle as he was fighting the pain. Jesse's guilt literally made her heart ache. She was mad at herself for not being there. If she saw Tyler again, she'd kill him herself.

Jesse saw her torn up willow painting and sighed. _There goes that idea…._ She thought, leaving the room. She did as she was told and left, their friendship shaken, perhaps even shattered. Klaus still liked her, despite what happened. He just couldn't stand to look at her. Not for a while.

What a terrible day.

* * *

**I'm so mean to my OC. lol I hope I wasn't TOO mean! But yeah, I wasn't joking when I said this chapter was full of goodies. Let me know if you enjoyed it! What do you want to see happen in the LAST CHAPTER? Please review to let me know! Again, thanks for reading.**


	10. Revenge and Redemption

**Guess what this chapter is! The big fanale! I want to say, thank you once again for following this story, I know it took forever for me to update. Sometimes it takes a while for me to really work on foreshadowing details, and to match how unpredictable the character plot can be in the show! Jesse's actions are quite shocking. Same with Klaus. **

**This final chapter also gives you my prediction/how I hope Klaroline turns out in "Pictures of You"... So it's not exactly a spoiler. Again, thanks for reading. It's been great! **

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

He sat there alone in his home the next morning after running Jesse off. He still felt disgusted with her. Klaus almost wished he hadn't forced her to leave, but the feeling of how helpless and scared he felt in how she wasn't there upset him more. For some reason, he couldn't imagine killing her. He could if he decided to ignore his fondness towards her for a while, but he hoped it would never come to that.

Klaus pulled out his phone and turned to Caroline's number.

'_Is it safe we are on good terms now?'_ He hit send. It didn't take long for him to get an answer.

'_Perhaps when you let Tyler back into town..'_

He rolled his eyes. "You're still on that bloody hound, eh love?" He muttered to thumbs were quickly at work on his reply.

'_You don't see me scorching the earth for him, do you?'_

'_He can't know.'_ She responded after a moment's hesitation. Klaus looked at the words with the biggest grin on his face. He instantly knew what she meant. She did too. Despite everything, the two started to understand each other's quirks the longer they were around one another. Caroline was the only one, besides his siblings, to actually break down his front and somewhat understand him better.

'_You're no fun.'_ He teased. Klaus was about to close down his phone until he was getting a call. It was from Jesse. He debated on answering, but finally decided to answer at the last moment.

"I suspect you may have left something?" He got to the point.

Jesse had compelled her way into an apartment, making roommates of Sam, a single hipster styled college boy; vegetarian, dressed in unisex tight fit clothing with thick square rimmed glasses and all. She didn't want to hurt him. He was too nice. She decided she only killed those who would be a burden in human society, convincing herself she was merely helping by eliminating problematic people that would make things only worse.

"..I want my painting… The one you tore up." She rolled her eyes, feeling sorry for herself.

"I'm sorry, if I knew you still wanted it, I wouldn't have thrown it out." Klaus said bitterly.

That sent a wave of emotional pain and regret through her. "Klaus… I'm really.. _Really_ sorry. You don't know how sorry.." She said, straining her words trying to make her apology well pronounced. "I wish I never had left in the first place only to get ambushed…"

"Don't be such a suck up. That makes you weak. You ARE weak. That is why you are not here." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not weak." She fronted.

"Oh, really? I don't see how you could prove it otherwise." He spoke bitterly, staring off into space.

"Has anyone found the cure yet?" She grinned, feeling daring.

Klaus lightly smiled. "Oh and you think you have a shot at getting to it?"

"I could if I was given some information…" She shrugged.

"You would get thrown out of this little race in an instant." He sighed.

"You don't know that." Jesse sat down, looking out the window. Her heart was racing. She wanted to prove to him so bad she wasn't worthless. It was the cure he wanted. The young vampire could see that it was important to him. "I have the element of surprise. Nobody knows who I am, except maybe Caroline."

"Ahh, yes, and she's probably spoken of you once or twice to all her friends that are also looking for it."

"They don't know what I look like.." Jesse shrugged.

Klaus knew exactly where the cure was. Katarina dumbly had given it to Elijah. He wasn't sure whether to really tell Jesse. His big brother could easily kill her, not saying he couldn't live with knowing that. The hybrid knew he couldn't quite do it by himself.

"Find my big brother, Elijah. Get it from him, and you can return." Klaus hung up, leaving Jesse with questions. Her heart fluttered. _He's giving me a chance! He's giving me a chance!_ She wanted to leap for joy, but knew what would be too much. Now where to find this Elijah.

* * *

**Caroline**

* * *

Prom was just a day away, and she was the main planner, from the lights to the food, music, ushers, and more. It was the distraction she was needing. With clipboard in hand, Caroline checked off things that needed to be done, one by one.

"Flower arrangements… Check… Balloons…" She looked up. "Check.." Her eyes returned to the sheet of paper, as she muttered to herself. "Non-spiked fruit punch… Check.." She chuckled to herself, marking it down. "Undead cheerleader, check." Elena walked in with a bored expression on her face. Caroline turned to glare at her. She was still upset with Elena after she tried to kill her.

"I see you're back in town." Caroline said coldly.

Elena looked around the decorated auditorium. "Yeah, it'd be such a bummer to miss Prom." She shrugged.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "As long as you promise not to eat anyone, I guess I'm okay with it."

"You can't tell me what to do." Elena scoffed, crossing her arms.

"No, but I can probably ask Bonnie to keep you out." Caroline threatened.

"Try me." Elena eyed her, noticing how nervous she seemed. She liked it. She was scared. "You know I can over power you again, so don't think you can put me in a corner." She proceeded to walk past her, kicking a nearby grounded balloon.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Elena?! You're going to threaten your friend _again_? I don't even know you anymore. Ever since your switch has been off, you're some crazy person who throws caution to the wind!" She ranted.

"Oh, really? You want to talk to me about throwing caution to the wind?" Elena chuckled, turning to look at her. "I see the way you look at Klaus. Explain that to me, Care."

Caroline could feel her face getting red. _OMG I think I'd get along better with Jesse right about now!_

"She doesn't have to explain anything she doesn't want to. Make your assumptions, see if she cares." Klaus stated grinning lightly, entering the room. The blonde vampire was slightly relieved by the sight of the hybrid. She did her best to keep a straight face. She didn't want anyone to suspect much, other than most people knowing his feelings towards her. She wasn't ready for others to see she was starting to feel the same way.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Elena teased, instantly receiving a death glare from her former friend.

Klaus stood by Caroline with hands behind his back. "A few reasons. One is to see if my dear sister was here, second of all to inquire what happened when you encountered your lovely doppelgänger Katarina."

Elena shifted her feet nervously. "I got knocked out before I managed to get any information." She said lowly, withholding the fact Elijah had kissed her, briefly thinking she was Katherine.

"Ahh, well that's a shame." Klaus shrugged, for once dropping the issue. Finding Rebecca was a higher priority than cowardess Katherine. He briefly looked over Caroline with a smile. "How's the party planning going, love?"

"Good… Good." She spoke quickly, returning to her board. Elena noticed a shift in energy the way the two interacted. There wasn't so much tension between them. She wondered what might've happened to cause this, but didn't care much either.

"This is such a bore. I'm gonna get some lunch." Elena sighed, storming off.

"Elena be careful not to get any other cheerleaders!" Caroline shouted to her in frustration.

"Yes, mother." Elena scoffed stubbornly, finally leaving.

Caroline growled in frustration. "Not even Jesse is such a bitch! I want the old Elena back." She expressed to Klaus, looking over her shoulder to him.

Klaus nodded.

"She was much more manageable. I heard about that little incident when she tried killing you. Bad move on her part. She best be careful or else she'll find herself dead." He spoke such harsh words in a cool, even tone. Caroline over looked what he said, somehow knowing it was his way of him being protective.

She sighed heavily as she returned to what she was doing. "Klaus… Would you be able to help me with this? Planning this party, I mean? This thing is seriously lacking an artist's touch, and I'm no good at it."

The biggest smile found its way on Klaus's face. "Do my ears deceive me, you are asking _me_ to help _you_?"

Caroline bit her lip. "Is it that big of a surprise to you?"

"Yes, actually!" Klaus chuckled, shaking his head.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, she sighed "Yes I'm asking for your help."

Klaus was tickled. Normally he didn't care for petty things such as high school Proms, but this was his Caroline. She was finally starting to turn around to him, despite all the terrible things he had done. Killing 12 people of her own, she was starting to realize she was no better than him. He slightly took a bow. "I'll be happy to help you, Caroline."

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

Before pursuing Elijah, Jesse wanted her painting. Klaus said he threw it out, but she wanted to see if she could get some of her sketches instead. She tried calling him, but there was no answer. He put his phone on silent to be with Caroline. Impatiently, Jesse made it to the Mikaelson house, where she briefly called home. She knocked on the door, hoping Klaus would open the door.

He didn't say anything about not entering the grounds ever again. She wasn't welcome, not banned. She heard someone approaching the door. Upon it opening, she saw it was someone else. It was Elijah, looking at her slightly confused.

Jesse awkwardly smiled, looking up at him, neither knowing who each other were. "I'm going to take a guess: Jesse Stewart I presume?" Elijah asked first, raising a brow. She silently nodded. "Klaus told me about a young vampire that he befriended, but for some reason kicked to the curb for a reason he is yet to explain. I'm sorry, my brother can be so immodest. I'm Elijah."

She did her best to not act surprised. _So this is him… Are all his siblings hot?! Kol was scary, but not bad either!_

"It's okay." She smiled. "I'm actually here to get some of my sketches. We collaborated a little with our paintings."

The elder Mikaelson smiled weakly. "You're an artist as well. That's good. There aren't many this generation who have held to it. It is for some reason often times lost." Elijah said thoughtfully, stepping aside to welcome her in.

She entered, feeling strange returning so soon after Klaus made her leave. The two went towards the studio room where most of the paintings were stored. The hybrid had moved her painting into this room. Her green eyes focused in on that one as she sighed.

"I knew that wasn't my brother's style of work… It's good enough to be bought, though. I commend you for it." Elijah's gaze reached her painting at his perspective.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly. "I'll.. Get it later. It's kinda big." She turned towards the desk. She could still see some of her rough sketches under a pile of some of Klaus's work. Jesse went to organizing some of it. "It was real fun working with him on art projects. He made me not feel so alone."

"You two share similar complications; the difficulty in knowing how to handle oneself around people. Art is merely the medium in which you are best in communicating. I see why he likes you." Elijah said, still thinking things over. His mind was still wondering about Katherine and Elena. The cure for vampirism was tucked away in a secret place, somewhere not on him. He wasn't dumb. He knew Silas was lurking. He wasn't going to take a chance.

Jesse frowned.

"He doesn't like me. He hates me." She said coldly, taking hold of her sketches.

She held a rough draft of what she thought a werewolf transformation could look like. The being she drew before her had both human and wolf characteristics. Her wolf still wore clothes.

Elijah stood behind her. "I've known him my entire life, Jesse. If he hated you he would've killed you. He wouldn't have simply let you go. Think of it as a form of protection. He was protecting himself from you. He's a destructive person, but when you reach his good side, he could be your greatest ally."

"I want to prove to him I'm not weak. I want to prove I was worth saving."

Elijah tilted his head in curiosity, listening to her words. He had a feeling there was more to this than he was seeing. That was his strongest suit; reading people.

"He's the one who helped me with my transformation." She chuckled. "I hate letting him down like this..."

"Retrieving your sketches wasn't the only reason why you're here, isn't it." The elder Mikaelson stated as she turned around to look at him. Her expression was still; almost boresome. "You're the compensation for his lack of hybrids, sniffing around for things. He told you about the cure and its whereabouts."

She didn't say anything. Her lack of experience failed her as her silence proved him right.

"You're in search for the cure so you can redeem yourself. You're not the first in line, either." He said, seeing how her expression was falling apart.

"I didn't say anything like that." She finally recoiled.

"Your silence says otherwise." Elijah barked.

Jesse looked over at the door. She felt like making a run for it. For some reason, she couldn't do it. Her attention was brought back as he spoke again. "You will not find what you seek here. You are foolish to think otherwise. If you want to redeem yourself, try something else. There are more people involved in this than you think."

She waved her arms up in defiance. "Do you have any suggestions?"

They glared at each other for a moment before he responded. "He does not tolerate dishonesty. Withholding information is another form of lying, are you aware of that?" He slowly approached her. She didn't back away like she would. She was focused. _Honesty… I couldn't bare telling him about Tyler. He'd kill me.. Or maybe not? If I come clean it'd show me if he actually does care._

"Yes, but it can also be a great tool in getting things out of people." Jesse noted, swallowing dryly.

Elijah could tell she was nervous. He was poking around the woman his brother had for some reason befriended. If she was of any harm to Klaus, he decided it'd be best to terminate her existence before any real damage was done. If he gave her the cure to give to Klaus, who was to say someone else, perhaps Damon, Rebecca, or his Katarina would take advantage of her inexperience and steal it away again? Or would Jesse take the cure herself. The original could tell she didn't seem to be the sort. Yet.

"You have potential, but you are so… Young. I'm afraid you're at a loss here. There's no way I can trust you, someone I just met, to hold possession of such a crucial artifact. You could easily get your neck snapped." He spoke quietly. The young vampire frowned, looking away holding back tears. She wanted to kill Tyler just as bad as Klaus did at that moment. "In time he'll let you return. He let you stay for some reason. Perhaps in a decade or so you'll have more use for him." Elijah shrugged, turning away.

"In the meantime then.. I guess I should learn hand to hand combat so when that day comes he won't throw me out again." She chuckled quietly, recalling Tyler easily pinning her in a corner so quickly.

"I hope you're not implying on sparring with my brother." Elijah made the smallest grin.

"Oh, oh no no…" Jesse smiled, scratching her head. "It's a long story as to why I need to learn." She held the sketches in her hand as she started heading towards the exit. Elijah watched her as she followed her out. _Hybrids are tougher than a normal vamp…_

"Out of curiosity, why did my brother exile you from this residence?" He asked as she stepped outside.

Jesse hesitated to answer. She looked up to the sky, remembering that's all she could see stuck in that recycling bin. "…I wasn't there when he needed me to be. This… Absolute jerk got in the middle of everything and I couldn't, no matter how badly I wanted to, I was unable to reach him. I was stuck in a box with my daylight ring thrown out in the street." She spoke quietly.

Elijah nodded with understanding. "He'll come around. Trust me."

She took a brief glance at the original vampire before making her exit.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

He was on one side of the room on a ladder holding up a banner: "Welcome Class of 2013!" as Caroline was on the other side securing it. The only reason he wasn't bored was because he was with her. The two let go at the same time.

"Ahh well that's finished." Caroline sighed with relief.

"I was wondering.. Who might be your date be tomorrow evening?" Klaus inquired, stepping off the ladder.

The blonde vampire smiled weakly, not looking directly at him. "Well as for right now, nobody is. I haven't been asked yet." She teased, making her way over to the DJ Booth. The hybrid original followed close by. His throat was nearly choked up. She knew what he was going to ask. She was waiting for it.

"It would be quite the honor if I could accompany you." Klaus smiled, using all of what he had with charm.

Caroline turned around to study him for a moment. Was she really going to say yes to the man who drove Tyler out of town? She was starting to overlook the mass murder, but she was still clinging a bit to how much she missed her soft brown eyed hybrid wolf. She bit her lip. "I'll think about it." She answered in a quiet voice.

The two gave each other a curious look with a smile. The moment ended when Klaus's phone went off. He cleared his throat, coming to attention with it, turning away to answer.

"Ah, hello brother." He smiled, pacing towards the center of the auditorium.

"Hello, Nick. I just wanted to call and say nice try. Did you actually think she'd actually get it from me?" Elijah stood there in front of the fireplace. He could hear him chuckle.

"I didn't believe her when she said she was really going to try."

"She didn't directly go for it, she was more like beating around the bush. I allowed her in to pick up a few more of her things. She's quite enchanting, but misguided. She seemed quite hurt talking about you." The older sibling shrugged, putting one hand in his suit pocket.

"Oh, well the feeling is mutual. There I was thinking I was dying as Silas had gotten into my head, and she was gone…"

Caroline couldn't help but to listen in. They were talking about Jesse. It explained why she wasn't around. She wondered if he killed her, but she then doubted it.

"That's odd.. Seeing how Silas is skilled in mind tricks, you'd think he would've driven her up to the point of irrational thinking as well if he thought she was an obstacle.." Elijah spoke thoughtfully. Klaus frowned, seeing how much his brother made sense in all of this.

"She was lying." He growled.

"I'm not saying that, brother. Just try to make sense of it." Elijah suggested.

"I will." Klaus sighed, hanging up.

He turned over to look at Caroline, seeing she was pretending to not listen. "You think about who you want as your date, love. I'll be back." He smiled at her. Caroline shook her head smiling.

"Behave yourself." She called out to him as he left the building.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

It was the night of the prom, according to what she heard. She had racing thoughts, and the healthy fear of being worried as to what would happen if Klaus knew it was Tyler, and not Silas that put her in this position. Her phone went off with a text. She hid in the small bedroom in the apartment that felt more like a college dorm than a real residence. Her human roommate was away, probably getting drunk again. She had the place to herself, but decided to stay hidden.

'_My dearest little artist, care for a drink?_' It was Klaus. Was this a trick, or was Elijah right? She didn't think he'd "turn around" so quickly. Skeptical, she replied. _'Where at?'_

It didn't take long for her to get a reply. _'My place. I was a bit harsh. Let's talk it over. 4pm.'_ Jesse looked over at the time on her phone. It was already 3 o'clock. She had an uneasy feeling about it. He knew something was wrong about her story. If she ran, it'd make her even more guilty.

* * *

She knocked on the door, and almost instantly was met by a tall, blonde woman that seemed to be in her 30's. She had a bite mark on her wrist, covered up by a light scarf. A compelled human.

The woman smiled. "He said you were expected. Please, this way." She stepped back to let the young vampire inside. Jesse stepped in, immediately met by Elijah's gaze across the room. He was only investigating who was at the door as he swiftly moved elsewhere. He knew why she was there.

Jesse was escorted to a dressing room where Klaus was preparing his suit for the dance. It was a solid black and white suit. His hair was streaked back, making his sharp appearance; nearly flawless. He turned around with a smirk.

"How do I look?" He asked her, seeing how underdressed she was in comparison.

She made a double take. She hadn't seen him dressed that well before.

"You look great." Jesse said quickly, her eyes nervously turning elsewhere.

His glare was torture under his menacing expression. He was being friendly, but you could tell he had an ulterior motive. Klaus went over to a nearby table that had two glasses and a wine bottle. "I'm going to be up front with you, love." He spoke as he popped the bottle, pouring two glasses. The woman who escorted Jesse was no longer in the room. It was just them. For some reason, Jesse wished she hadn't left.

"I understand it wasn't your fault. I trust you are telling me the truth when you say you were incapable of coming to my aid. Compulsion is a powerful thing. You would've been there if not that obstacle." He spoke so calmly, handing Jesse a glass of the white wine. "There's just one thing that doesn't settle right, and that's to whom temporarily threw you in that recycle box."

Jesse's heart skipped a beat. _Shit. _It took all of her willpower to keep a straight face.

"What does Silas look like, love?" Klaus asked, knowing it was a trick question.

Nobody knew exactly what he looked like. He could transform himself into anyone, and always seemed to just play mind tricks, never actually trapping someone someplace. Jesse's eyes darted around the room. Her face was becoming flushed.

"Well, um… He had dark hair, brown eyes.. He was strong." Jesse explained. She wasn't lying. Sipping on the wine, she looked down on the glass. "How old did he seem?" Klaus frowned, putting down his glass, not even bothering with a taste of it. He smelt fear. "Uh.. Well he was.. I didn't get a good look at him… Maybe his mid 20's?" She guessed as she watched his expression grow dark.

Klaus approached her, only being inches away. She could smell his unique aroma that reminded her of old library books. He really was a living artifact. That's what fascinated her.

"I'll give you this one chance to tell me again. Who was it that stowed you away the day I was on the verge of death?" He spoke quietly, hoping his kinder approach made her easier to work with. It wasn't hard for him to do so. Jesse had grown on him a bit. That was why it hurt so bad when he felt her betrayal.

Jesse's heart was beating out of her chest. She felt like she was going to faint. She was dead either way whether she confessed or not.

"…It was T-Tyler." She said quickly.

Klaus's expression grew darker. _I knew it. I knew that bloody dog would find his way in to screw me over again. He is more than dead now._

In one swift move, he grabbed the collar of Jesse's shirt and threw her against a mirrored wall, shattering the glass. "Where did he say he was going, Jesse? Don't you dare lie to me anymore, you understand?" He growled.

"He only said he was there for a moment, he didn't tell me anything! Just a message to Caroline telling her about not losing hope! He snapped my neck and threw me in that bin so I couldn't immediately find you!" She cried, both her hands gripped to his wrist.

"Why did you lie in the first place, girl?" He barked. "You _know_ how important it is to me that I see that as long as he shall live, he will be in misery."

"I was scared! I thought you were going to kill me!" She looked at him, that menacing scowl forever burned into her memory.

"I can see to that if you'd like, right now. You deserve it." He growled, his hold shifting from her clothing to her throat. His eyes changed before her, shifting from blue to gold. Like a wolf. "I could bite you right now and that'll be the end of it. Slow enough for you to enjoy your final moments on earth."

"Please, no. I've learned my lesson." She choked, still holding the hand that was firmly grasped to her neck. "Our friendship… Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"It did." His hand was starting to quiver around her neck. He was still enraged, ready to kill at any moment.

"I'll leave town!" Jesse said quickly, hoping to appeal to him.

"I'll do whatever you want because I want to. Not out of fear but of loyalty." She struggled to swallow. Her pleading words were sincere. Klaus glared into her bright green eyes. "You were the greatest thing that happened to me. You've even proven to Caroline you have kindness in your soul… By taking me in." She smiled weakly as she could feel his grip lighten. She took in a deep breath and exhaled quietly as Klaus's burst of rage began to settle.

"You showed me I'm not as alone as I thought." Klaus sighed, his thoughts starting to wonder.

He released his grip, but instead of stepping back, he lingered.

"Perhaps.. One day… We'll cross paths again one sunny afternoon. We'll paint what we had seen over the years. The stories we'll one day have." As he spoke quietly, he looked away from her in his thoughts. His words were kind, but saddening. She didn't want to leave. This was his way of telling her it would be best.

Klaus looked back, returning eye contact.

"This is the kindness I give to you, my little artist; for our friendship. It is best you get going before I decide to change my mind. If you have any sort of last minute business, I suggest you do so quickly." He took a step back, giving Jesse the moment to breathe.

_Last minute business, eh? There's one last thing here I've been curious about for the longest time_. She thought to herself, having the incredible feeling like she had cheated death. It was almost a rush. For that brief moment, Jesse felt invincible. She saved her own ass from someone who was infamous for mass murder.

"I only have one." Jesse grinned up at Klaus.

He frowned, curious as to what she meant by that. _One?_

Jesse, in her sudden daring state of mind, did what she saw as the single opportunity to do something she doubted could be possible ever again. Despite all that had occurred moments before, the young vampire stepped up, using both hands to gently grasp the back of Klaus's head, practically forcing the great original hybrid in a kiss. He was so thrown off by Jesse's sudden action, he stumbled, nearly losing his balance.

Dumbfounded, he stared at the blurred image of her, he could see her eyes were closed. Her kiss was a mixture of passion and desperation. He rolled his eyes allowing Jesse to receive this one kiss, letting her to get it out of her system. Klaus had once or twice thought about what this would feel like, but deep down he knew his heart belonged to Caroline. Jesse in no way was going to get in between that.

Naturally, the kiss was short lived. Jesse heard a small growl growing in his throat. His eyes were once again golden, his fangs, upper and lower, formed in his mouth. Klaus broke her away, shoving her off of him.

"Leave me!" He growled immediately as the kiss was broken.

She didn't dare push her luck. The vampire quickly left the room, and soon the residence. She was just happy she managed to get to do what she wanted, if only for a moment. Klaus stared at himself in the mirror, correcting his hair.

"Everybody needs to… Stop kissing me." He muttered to himself with a small laugh, unknowingly repeating what Caroline once said after her first kiss with Tyler. "By the looks of the broken mirrors and the screaming, I would presume lady trouble?" Elijah asked, leaning on the door frame.

As Jesse had swiftly moved past him as she was leaving, the expression on her face told him everything.

Klaus forgot to feel embarrassed. "Nope, just one of our little talks. We won't be seeing her for a while, brother." He sighed, correcting his suit.

"Oh, well that's a shame. I still stand by that she was cute." Elijah was teasing his little brother.

That infuriated Klaus. "Shut it. If you like her so much how about you deal with her. " The hybrid rolled his eyes, storming out of the door. He was ready for the dance, and had been for a while. After that, he needed to get out. If Tyler was still lurking, he was going to know about it.

* * *

**Caroline**

* * *

She arrived to the Prom wearing a white dress with intricately laced beads and designs. It complimented her curves beautifully. She didn't have much time to know what to do with her hair, and neither did her mother. They both decided it was best to keep it casual in a bun. Caroline was so happy to see everyone she cared about there, besides Elena. They shared menacing gazes with one another the moment she walked in.

Her attention shifted as she saw Bonnie. The witch had no recollection of what happened: Jeremy's death, Silas, nothing. It was almost sad.

"Still no word as to whom your date is, is there?" Klaus asked, approaching from behind.

She turned around with a sigh. "No.. but.." Caroline looked at him from head to toe. He really did know how to dress to impress. "You'll do." She smiled.

"You look more stunning than ever, Caroline." Klaus breathed, taking her hand to kiss it.

The blonde vampire smiled. For that moment she actually did forget about Tyler. It was just Klaus. Heart ache started to set into her chest. She did miss him, but did want to try and move on with her life somehow happy. Klaus guided her to the dance floor. They danced near each other as if they had been doing so the entire time. Caroline couldn't help herself but to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"This is quite the fetching party so far, Caroline." He spoke softly.

"I'm glad you like it." She closed her eyes, focused on him and the music.

As the two shared this intimate moment, neither of them suspected the unexpected guest staring at them from behind. Tyler kept his distance staying as close to the door as possible. The room was mildly dark, but he was able to see the two dancing. He felt his heart was shattering into pieces, not believing his eyes. He saw the sparkle in her eye as he was in 7th heaven.

_Care… Why, Care?_ Every bone in his body was telling him to attack the original hybrid. The only thing holding him back was knowing he would lose, perhaps die there on the spot.

"Join the club." A woman's voice sighed behind him. Jesse stood behind Tyler, causing him to jump. She was the only there not in formal wear. She looked ready to go hiking in the mountains. Jesse even had a miniature back pack, of which she was holding. She looked almost as pissed as he was.

The hybrid frowned. "What are you doing here?" He whispered loudly.

"Taking one last look. He found out, and I was barely lucky to save myself." She responded flatly.

"I don't know how much of looking at that I can take." Tyler's voice was shaken. He was on the verge of tears. He never felt so betrayed in his life. The young hybrid knew something like this was bound to happen, but with Klaus? He thought she was better than that.

"Oh, of them together?" Jesse smirked.

"No, Matt hooking up with Rebecca; Yes Caroline dancing with.. _Him_." Tyler ranted, looking over at them again. "Why aren't you upset? I thought you were into Klaus." He turned back to look at her.

"I am.." Jesse sighed with longing. "I just keep my distance." _Usually._ She rolled her eyes. The young vampire glared at Tyler with hate. He was the reason Klaus kicked her out. He ruined her friendship with someone she loved. She saw this as the perfect moment to seek out revenge for what was lost. _He wants you. He'll get you_. She scowled as she thought about this.

As they kept eye contact, she took something small out of her bag. Tyler was immediately suspicious, but didn't think she'd attack in public like that.

"What's that?" Tyler stepped back, trying to see what was in her hands. He couldn't see.

"You ruined my life. I'm reclaiming it." She growled, approaching him.

Something sparked in her hand, the smell of gunpowder filling his nose. Jesse quickly grabbed Tyler's shirt, shoving a small handful of firecrackers with a lit fuse in his pocket. He cursed obscenities, grabbing her and trying to disengage the fireworks. He managed to get it out of his pocket… It was too late.

A loud, constant crackling sound startled the entire student body. The room was silent other than Jesse and Tyler's struggle for control. Klaus only naturally turned to the strange sound, almost unsure of what he was seeing. _Finally._

Caroline gasped. "Oh. My God. Tyler!" She breathed, still resting both hands gently on Klaus's shoulders. The original hybrid only shared a brief glance at Jesse before she ran. He knew that was the last time for a while he was going to see her. Fear brushed over Caroline as to what Klaus was going to do next.

"Klaus.. Please." She begged him, trying to keep his attention.

As the smoke cleared from the fireworks Jesse had set off, Tyler stared at Klaus, who was unmoving. His glare was still, menacing.

"After everything, please, Klaus! We don't have to fight anymore." Caroline pleaded.

He turned to look at her. A tear escaped from her cheek. She felt like she was trying to restrain an angry and powerful animal from attacking a helpless child. Klaus gently wiped the tear from her face. Could he really overlook Tyler's actions for her? He just got her. He didn't want to lose her. They shared glances before Klaus finally excused himself. The dull roar of the crowd continued as he stepped forward.

Tyler ran. He almost made it out the door until Klaus appeared in front of him.

"Shit!" Tyler cursed, staring at him.

"Hello, mate. Nice of you to stop by." The original hybrid grinned. Klaus grabbed Tyler's neck, throwing him across the hallway. Tyler leapt back up, attempting to run again. He was only met by the original following his every move. "I only came here to say goodbye!" Tyler begged.

"You had already done that, the night I let you run." Klaus pointed out.

"No, to tell Caroline it's over! I just can't do this anymore!" The young hybrid blurted out, his head low similar to how an omega wolf keeps themselves lower than the alpha in a pack. Klaus tilted his head in surprise.

"Oh, really? Then why did you send that lovely message of never giving up hope?" He growled.

Tyler winced in turmoil. "I don't want her anymore. Not after seeing her with you so.. Happy." His eyes were suddenly drawn to someone at the far end of the hallway. Caroline. She was crying, her hands covering her mouth in fear. She could imagine Klaus ripping his heart out, instantly killing him in front of her. Klaus clenched his fists. He wanted to take him out so badly. He couldn't. Not with Caroline near by.

"If you actually love me you won't do it!" She called out to him. She was practically asking him to restrain his true nature. It was driving him insane.

He turned to give her a dirty, angry look. Taking in deep breaths, he went for the wooden frame of one of the trophy shelves in the hallway. Caroline gasped, her heart racing. She felt helpless as she watched Klaus rip off a large, splinted chunk of wood. He approached Tyler, who was white as a ghost. Gripping to the wood, Klaus held it up ready to strike.

"Klaus, no!" Caroline screamed as she started running towards them. Before Tyler had the chance to escape, Klaus smacked him down in the chest, causing him to fly before hitting the metal school lockers. Throwing the chunk of wood aside, he sighed with frustration.

"You are the luckiest man alive." He scolded, watching Caroline run straight for him.

The blonde vampire laughed in joy and relief to see Tyler still breathing after practically staring death in the face. Klaus left them be as he left for some fresh air. Tyler coughed, staring at her in disbelief.

"I'm alive… I'm alive!" He laughed as Caroline cupped his face. They held one another as Damon ran to them.

"What's going on, what the hell happened?" The Salvatore brother asked, surveying the scene.

"Klaus happened." Tyler looked up at Damon.

"He spared him!" Caroline smiled, stroking the hybrid's hair.

"Barely. That hurt!" He chuckled, holding to his temporarily broken ribcage. If Klaus had done that to anyone else, even to an average vampire, it would've been fatal. Damon frowned, looking at the damage that was done. It didn't seem to be much of a problem. He was more worried about Elena than the welfare of Tyler's life. "If anything else happens, you'll know where to find me." Damon sighed, turning around to return to the party.

Caroline helped Tyler up. He leaned against the cool metal. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Care." He breathed, looking at her. She sobbed, holding onto him. "I thought I'd _never_ see you again."

He sighed. The emotional pain had already been done. No form of quick healing could fix that. "I… Really am here to say goodbye, though." He said, breaking the ice.

"..What?" Caroline said above a whisper, pulling away to look at him.

"I really.. Can't do this. It's not fair to you or me. As long as we're together, you can't be happy." He caressed her shoulder with his hand. Tyler was breaking up with her. She backed away, not believing her ears. "If this has anything to do with Klaus… You're wrong.."

"It has everything to do with Klaus, Caroline. You love him." He frowned, swallowing dryly. "I can't deal with it. I can't be with someone who's stabbed me in the back like that. The only reason I'm still standing, is because of you."

She said nothing. All she could do was stare, and listen to her own heart beating out of her chest. "I will always love you, Caroline." He looked down, defeated. Tyler leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. He could taste the saltiness of her tears as he stepped away. Speechless, she watched him leave once more.

This time, he was gone on his own terms.

Caroline stood there alone in the hallway. The music and dull roar of students laughing, living their lives filled her ears. She wasn't sure what to feel. She felt like there was no one to turn to. There was this new emptiness that filled the pit of her stomach. Partying was the last thing she felt like doing. She decided it was time to go home. Caroline left the building to see Klaus standing afar leaning against a tree. She debated on approaching him after all that happened.

She wanted to thank him for finally allowing Tyler to go free. It was summoning up the courage to do it was the hard part. She didn't have to, as Klaus felt her gaze. He turned towards her, seeing how clearly upset she was. 'I was dumped' was written all over her face.

Klaus walked up to her, attempting a more gentile approach than before. Caroline stared up at him saying nothing. Breaking up at a dance is one of the worse ways of doing it, since it is potentially such an intimate, romantic setting.

"You got what you wanted. I didn't kill him…." He said flatly, shuffling his feet. She weakly smiled at him, wiping away tears. "I'm proud of you." She swallowed. Klaus smiled, hearing those words coming from Caroline. Nobody had ever said that to him, other than perhaps his mother when he was a child.

"I'll take you home." Klaus offered his arm.

She hesitated, looking him over. Was she ready for this, so quickly? She felt why the hell not? The night was ruined anyway. Caroline locked her arm with his as they left Prom prematurely. The car ride was brief, driving up to her house. Klaus escorted Caroline to her door. Before she reached out to turn the nob, he spoke.

"I'm leaving for Louisiana in a few days." Klaus dropped the bomb on her, making her heart skip a beat. She turned to him, seeing he wasn't joking. "I've got some long needed business there. Now's the best time for it. The last thing I need is for Silas to pick my brain again." He admitted, feeling uncomfortable with the thought.

"…How long will you be gone?" She asked, unconsciously taking his hand.

"Not sure…" He responded, moving closer to her. "Come with me." He proposed. Caroline looked up at him, for a moment being unsure if he was really being serious.

"Klaus.. I have graduation and…" She protested, looking into his eyes. "Look.. It's been practically… One of the best and worst days of my entire life. Ask me later?"

He nodded. "See you later, then." He spoke softly, not being able to help himself anymore as he kissed her lightly, careful not to fall right into it. She needed time to settle down after what had happened between her and Tyler. She returned the kiss, before opening the door and running inside, leaving Klaus out by himself once more on the front porch.

With a smile, Klaus left the Forbes residence. _Goodnight my sweet Caroline._

* * *

**Aand that's how the cookie crumbles. Tell me in your reviews how you felt about how I closed this story. I know some of you may have gotten mad over a few parts. I couldn't help myself. Here on later this year, I may come up with a possible sequil. Only time will tell. I only pray a REAL Klaroline scene where they ACTUALLY KISS is coming soon before The Originals spin-off airs this month.**

The writers would be out of their minds if they don't. 'Till next time, my Klaroline lovelies!


End file.
